Taking Chances
by EmilytheWicked
Summary: Can life get greater than this? Head Girl, great friends, a few idiot Slytherins to pick on... Oh yeah, there's that Potter... Watch Lily deal with 7th year like no other. LJ. COMPLETED!
1. Train Ride

**Taking Chances**

Chapter 1: Train Ride

Lily stepped onto the familiar platform. Breathing deeply, she headed off to find her friends.

But before she could get onto the train, she was knocked over by two second years. Her trunk skittered across the cobblestones, and she herself did a non-graceful butt slide for about two feet.

A hand reached down, and Lily grabbed it, her hair covering her face. She pulled back her long hair and got her first glimpse of her 'rescuer'.

James Potter was grinning cheekily at Lily, and motioned for Sirius Black, who was behind him, to grab her trunk.

Lily tugged her hand away from James roughly, and muttered, "Thanks." She then grabbed her trunk from Sirius, said thank you to him, and stalked off.

But she called back, "Next time, keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, so there'll be a next time?" James replied. Lily shook her head, and smiling inwardly, entered the train.

Even Lily would say she had sharp eyes. But she missed one key thing on James Potter's chest, a thing that would cause her misery for a long time coming.

Lily burst into her compartment, and collapsed onto a seat next to her friends. Black haired, bubbly, and Quidditch crazy Anya Cruthe was polishing her Quidditch Co-Captain badge, and at the same time was talking to Lily's other friend, Alanna Ross.

Alanna was blonde, blue eyed, and smart. She and Lily shared the same intellectual level, but the one flaw in that perfect friendship was that Alanna was also Quidditch crazed, like Anya. That's how Lily and Tatiana became friends. Alanna brought them together.

Alanna snatched the badge away and said, "You're going to rub the gold right off, Anya! Oh, hi Lily."

"It's nice to finally be recognized!" Lily grumbled.

Alanna continued holding the badge just out of reach, so Anya couldn't get it back. She said, "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah! Stupid Potter helped me up! He actually touched me!"

"Shut it, you're such a prude."

"I am not!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Anya said, loudly.

Lily smiled, and said, "Guys! I have great news!" Anya and Alanna looked at her like faithful puppies.

"I am Head Girl!" Anya and Alanna jumped up and hugged her and shouted at the same time, "Congrats!"

"you really deserve this, Lily!" Alanna said, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, what she said!" Anya said, squeezing both girls to death.

"Hey! Guys, enough congratulating! I have to go to the Head meeting." Lily waved good-bye to her best friends and walked out the door.

Lily walked calmly and when she entered the Head compartment, she noticed it was empty.

"And here I was, thinking _I_ was late!" Lily said, frustrated.

Someone behind her decided to knock her down, and actually tackled her.

"Watch it, you bugger!" Lily spat out, picking her self up. The boy got up and said, "Sorry about that. Sirius tossed me through the door."

"Wait- Potter, you do know this is the Head compartment?" James nodded brightly, almost childishly.

"And you do know this compartment is for only Head students?" James nodded, again, ignoring Lily's tone.

"Well, why don't you get out! I'm waiting for the Head Boy!" Lily said hotly. James smiled, and replied, "He's right here."

Lily gaped. "You have to be kidding!" she gasped out.

"Nope. Idiotic, isn't it?"

"Yes, idiotic, but I think you mean ironic." Lily said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, this means we'll get to work together all year long!"

"Oh, joy." Lily muttered. James grinned.

"Hey, mind if I invite my friends in?" James asked. Lily said, "It's not allowed-" but she was cut off by 3 boys charging into the compartment.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius said in greeting. Lily huffed as Sirius tried to sit on her.

"Sorry, Lils, didn't see you there."

"Don't call me Lils!" Lily said loudly, and stalked out of the compartment.

Then she stuck her head back into the packed area and said to James, "don't forget, we have to hold the prefect meeting in one hour."

Lily sat down heavily in her friend's compartment. Alanna was once again holding Anya's badge hostage. Lily snatched it from Alanna, but didn't hand it back to Anya.

"I'll give it back, Anya, if you promise to be more responsible with it." Anya nodded, and Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Well, that settles that, then." And Lily dropped the badge into Anya's hands.

And then they settled down for a game of Exploding Snap.

An explosion rattled the compartment door. Lily rushed outside and saw Snape and Sirius battling.

"Why, Sirius? Why Right outside MY door?" Lily shrieked. James rushed to stand next to her and said, "I'll take Sirius, you take Snape." Lily nodded curtly, not at all happy about taking orders from Potter. But now was not the time to be childish.

Lily yelled, "Expelliarmus!" at the same time James yelled it. Snape's wand flew into her hand. Sirius tried to grab his as it flew toward James, resulting in falling flat on his face.

Lily grabbed Snape's ear and said to James, "Take him to the Head compartment." James nodded, and pulled his best friend up.

Once both culprits were in the compartment, Lily faced them.

"Why the first day, you two? Well, bloody hell! It isn't even the bloody first day!" Lily shouted. James looked a little taken aback. Lily was, well, wild!

"Uh, yeah!" James said lamely. He took a breath. "Sirius! You great prick, I knew you started it. You DO remember what Dumbledore said to us about him, right!" James shouted. Sirius hung his head, abashed.

Snape smirked. Lily snapped at him, "What's so funny? James, how should we punish these two?" Lily didn't like cooperating with Potter, and his first name just slipped out!

James was a little shocked. He recovered himself and said, "Well, there are no House points to remove…"

Lily nodded. "So, is detention the only way to go?" James nodded.

"Well, then," Lily started. "We'll get back to you on that. Oh, and here's your wand, Snape."

Lily tossed his wand back to him. As Snape left, he muttered, "Mudblood." Lily grinned. "Well, Snivellus, I sure hope James didn't hear that. I bet no one on this train would want to see your dirty knickers." James and Sirius started laughing and Snape stalked out, glaring at Lily.

"Well, Lily that was… exciting." James said, walking up next to her. Lily nodded. James looked behind him and tossed Sirius his wand.

Lily began to walk out the door. James hurried and caught up. "James, stop following me!" Lily said, exasperatedly.

"I'm not. I'm going to find my friends."

"That's nice, but your friends are probably in the back. MY friends are in the front!" Lily said loudly, getting a bit frustrated.

"Yes, that's true, but my friends may have moved. Knowing that Remus has a major crush on Alanna and Peter follows Remus like a lost puppy, they're probably in your compartment." James said reasonably.

"Damn you, Potter. Your logic is irrefutable!" Lily said, half smiling. James smiled, and opened the door for Lily.

Lily walked in and sat down heavily. She was exhausted. Getting up at 5 a.m. because you're nervous is not the best way to start the day.

Remus was talking quietly to Alanna. James walked to Remus, licked his finger, and stuck it in Remus's ear. Remus jumped back, and yelled, "JAMES! You know I hate that!" Lily almost collapsed laughing. Sirius entered, talking with Anya.

"When did you leave, Anya?" Lily asked. Anya shrugged and pushed Sirius away. Alanna was laughing, and pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap.

"Hey, Lily, you have got to see what the Marauders have done to these cards!" Alanna and Lily began admiring the cards, and fell into a deep conversation about different charms and transfigurations involved in making enchanted games.

James and Sirius were talking about the previous excitement, beginning with James interrogating Sirius, then James telling off Sirius, then Sirius making a wise ass joke, then James and Sirius laughing to tears.

Anya went to check when they would arrive at the Hogwarts station, and came back with the news that they would get there in about a half hour.

The boys left the compartment while the girls changed, and then they traded places while the boys changed. Then they settled back into the previous routine, and then Lily said, "Potter, time for us to go to the front. We have to make sure everyone gets off safely."

"What could happen? I mean, some one fell down the steps- that's quite a catastrophe!" James said, sarcastically.

"A lot could happen! Remember, in fourth year, your trunk opened and the Wet-Start fireworks you had inside went off! You nearly burned my hair off." Lily argued.

"Whatever, Lils. Calm down!" James said jokingly. Sirius and Anya were listening quite openly, and Alanna and Remus were trying to be discreet.

Sirius whispered loudly, "Put Prongs and Evans in a room together and one of them is going to be dead in five minutes. Or, in Prongs' case, without the ability to procreate." Anya nodded.

"Don't call me Lils! And what're you two looking at!" Lily turned on Anya and Sirius.

"Now, er, Lily, don't um, hurt any one..." Sirius tried, unsuccessfully. Anya spoke up, "He was just teasing. We were just trying to lighten the… mood?"

Lily looked at her, calculating. "Fine. But, the train has stopped! Potter, hurry up!" The seven friends rushed out the door, trying to beat everyone to the front of the train. It would prove to be an interesting year!

**Hey, I know my other story, For Crying Out Loud, went down the toilet, apparently, I've decided to go to my usual genre.**

**L/J fanfics RULE!**

**Oh, and by the way, please review!**


	2. Tough Day

Chapter 2: Tough Day

James led Lily into the Head compartment. Lily sat down to nurse her knee where she had scraped it earlier.

"That was the biggest 5th year I've seen, ever." James laughed.

"Yeah, well, since he pushed me down, he also doesn't have any respect for authority." Lily grumbled. "Ouch!" she said, touching her knee.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you didn't touch it so much," James said. "And I'm not even sure that 5th year was a boy…"

Lily stuck her tongue out at James. 'Very childish.' She thought. 'Could have thought of a better retort, but my knee hurts too much.'

"Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" James replied.

"We're not friends."

"Well, that's no surprise."

"No, uh, you're acting like we're friends or something. We're not."

"We do have to work together all year. What do you think, we're going to be bickering all year?"

"Well, yeah, that's exactly what I thought." Lily said, a little ashamed. "That's why I was a little more than surprised when you actually stood up to Sirius. He's your best friend!"

"Lily, about us bickering all year. What kind of example would it set for the students?"

"We're still students, too, you know." Lily pointed out.

"No, we're their superiors." James said.

"We're here! We've got to lead the students in. And remember, Potter, that just because we're colleagues doesn't mean we're suddenly good friends." Lily said, reminding James of his latest misery. "And we will finish this conversation later!"

James took Lily's hand to help her out of the carriage. "I can do it myself, thank you very much." Lily said. So James let go of her hand. Lily, suddenly out of balance, fell to the mud.

James bent down so he was closer to her face, and said, "Oops."

"You're gonna get it!" Lily yelled. 'Thank God I'm of age!' Lily thought, as she cleaned herself off with magic.

James sprinted ahead. He had seen what Lily could do when angry, many times over. and that was befoer she was of age.

James and Lily forced the Entrance Hall doors open, and led the students to the Great Hall.

Lily took her seat next to her friends, and James sat next to his.

James chatted with his friends, learning they had seen and heard the mud 'incident' with Lily. They had all had a laugh about it before the sorting began.

The sorting went off without a hitch, something that had not happened since the Marauders came to Hogwarts and they themselves had been sorted. Lily was a little suspicious. 'Not one newbie prank? Maybe Potter has grown up.'

But, alas, she was wrong. Well, only by a little bit. The Marauders couldn't resist a bit of start-of-term fun, so they set off a lot of Filibuster fireworks they had stashed in their robes. Remus had charmed one to spell out, "Brought to You by Marauders Inc."

All the first years looked frightened, but when the other students began to clap and laugh, they joined in.

Dumbledore stood up. Immediately the Hall became quiet.

"Good evening, old students and new. I welcome you into the warm embrace of the Hogwarts community, and to teach you something great and good. Magic. But now is not the time for a speech. But one thing must be said before you start eating."

"Meet your new Head Students, Lily Evans and James Potter." The students began to clap loudly, and then as it died away, Dumbledore summoned the food.

James and Sirius immediately began stuffing their faces, though James was left way behind in the contest of food consumption. Sirius had already finished his third helping of everything when James finished his first.

Remus shook his head. "I honestly have no idea how you two have managed to stay thin. Peter eats half as much as you two do, and look at him."

James shrugged and Sirius ignored him. Remus sighed and turned to eat his shepherds pie.

Lily was eating with her friends, and telling them about the carriage ride with James, and colorfully cursing his name during her telling them about the mud incident.

"Lily, you did ask him to stop helping you down." Alanna pointed out.

"Stop making wise cracks, Alanna." Anya said. "Now, what should we do to get back at him?"

"I can't, Anya." Lily said. "We work together this year. If he's in the hospital wing, most of the work would be on my shoulders." Anya and Alanna nodded sympathetically.

"So, Anya, have you polished the gold off that Co-Captain badge yet?" Lily teased, and Anya said, "No. But it's the shiniest it's ever been!"

"Yeah, Anya," started Alanna, "it'll be useful for blinding the other Beaters." Anya flicked a pea at Alanna and Lily laughed.

"Have I told you how glad I am to finally be back here with you guys?"

"Was Petunia especially bad this summer?"

"Yeah, she knows I can do magic outside of school now." Lily said. Alanna nodded. Anya just kept eating.

The feast was soon over, and as Lily turned to leave, she heard someone calling her name.

"Ms. Evans! Ms. Evans, wait!" Professor Flitwick was flying down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Yes, Professor?" Lily said, smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you!" he squeaked. Lily smiled again and said, "Thank you."

Lily walked up to Professor Dumbledore, where he was standing with James.

"Good evening, Lily. Come back here, if you will." Lily nodded, and James and Lily followed Dumbledore into a small chamber off of the Great Hall.

"I see you have taken this, er, shock well."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course I knew you wouldn't like being paired with Potter, but I daresay you wouldn't have enjoyed Severus Snape as well." Lily gaped at him.

"That git was next in line for Head Boy?" James said, angrily. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, Potter, he makes you look like a model student." Lily smirked. James said, "Hey!"

"You two, calm down. We have business to attend to." Dumbledore interrupted. Lily nodded and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"You will share your own private common room, away from the rest of the school." They nodded. Lily knew that because her friend who graduated last year had been Head Girl. James knew because, of course, he had made the Marauders Map and knew everything about the castle.

"Private prefect meetings will be held once a month and your monthly reports are to be handed in to Professor McGonagall." Lily nodded once again, and James smiled. 'This won't be too hard.' He thought.

"You are also to make a patrol schedule, for you, the prefects, and check them in to see if they concur with the Professor's patrol schedules." James's smile began to falter.

"You are also to conduct the Yule Ball, something we hold only every 16 years."

"Why 16, sir?" Lily asked. Dumbledore replied,"We have no idea. It's not a very round number, is it? But this the way we have done it and the way we will do it."

"Oh, and the Halloween feast. Extra activities are encouraged." James was officially freaked. He kept a cool face on the outside, but inside, this was too much!

'Wait a minute, I have nothing to worry about. Lily and I will split the workload!' James calmed down considerably.

"James? You are to lead Ms. Evans to the Head's quarters. You do know where they are, right?" James nodded, and started walking out the door. Lily followed.

"I don't know how we're going to keep up with all the work we have to do!" Lily groaned.

James smiled. "Well, we still have… 3 weeks before our monthly report, almost 2 months till the Halloween feast, and almost 4 months till Yule Ball. We have time." Lily smiled too.

"Well, I think that for the first week, the Professors patrol for us. But we only have until Friday to make a schedule for this month, post it in every common room, and hand it into the Professors."

"Wow, that's a lot of work." James said.

"Yes, it is."

"We're here. We can choose the password."

"Oh, I know! How about… Nope, I don't have it." Lily said, thinking.

"Maybe kneazle can be our password?" James suggested.

"Why kneazle?" Lily asked.

"Because I have a pet kneazle at my home." James said simply. Lily nodded.

"The password is kneazle, fairies." James said to the fairies in the painting. A big blue one nodded and whispered to all the other fairies, and they opened to portrait hole.

Lily gasped as she stepped in the common room. "So much for just two people!"

James entered his room on the left, and said, "Your room is on the right. Why don't you check it out?"

Lily nodded, and entered her room, also. The bed was like the one in her room back home, except instead of flaking mahogany paint, it was really mahogany! And the bed spread was the very same quilt her grandma had given her before she had died. 'Petunia had thrown a fit when she found out the eldest girl didn't receive it.' Lily thought.

Lily's favorite books had been put on a book case, along with several pictures of her family and friends. None with Petunia, though.

"There's me, Alanna, and Anya down at the lake, and Mum and Dad at a health convention…" Lily looked at each picture.

Then she took a peak in the door to her right. It led to a giant tub, and two showers to the left. Another door on the other side of the huge bathroom opened, and James said, "Wowee. This is huge!" Lily nodded, and ducked back inside her room. She grabbed a book, called, 'The Odyssey', and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. She then went to go read in the common room.

* * *

James was looking around his room the same time Lily was. His bed was of deep oak, and his posters were the same, and his pictures of his mum and dd were there. 

"I wonder…" James whispered. He opened his night table's drawer. Inside it was the picture of Lily.

"Those house elves… They can't help putting everything away. And I mean everything." James chuckled, and went to look at the bathroom.

He saw Lily at the other side of it, and he called out, "Wowee! This is huge!" He saw her nod, and he walked back into his room. He pulled on some comfy clothes, and went to bed almost immediately. It had been a tough day.

**No reviews yet! Oh well, it's only the second day!**


	3. Transfiguration

**A lot has happened in between 5th year and 7th year, so… just guess.**

Chapter 3: Transfiguration

The constant rain got on Lily's nerve. She was naturally a fun and sunny person, so being cooped up all day was tiring.

She was also panicking due to the fact she only had two more days till she had to hand in her patrol schedule… And James hadn't helped a bit! Claimed he was working hard at try outs for Quidditch…

On Lily's second night of classes, she had stayed up until 2 a.m. trying to finish the schedule. Around 2:30, James came in, all muddy.

"All right, don't tell me try outs lasted that long!" Lily said angrily.

"No, not exactly… But I had something really, really important to do." James tried to explain.

"Seeing off Remus would only take a minute! And he doesn't come back till morning!"

"But, Lily!"

"Whatever, James. I've been staying for two nights in a row to finish this schedule, and you are goofing off with your friends!" Lily shouted.

"No! Lily, you don't understand!" James said desperately.

"Then explain it to me." Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"I, uh, um…" James stuttered.

"See! You can't even explain it! Good night James, and here's the schedule. I expect it to be done by tomorrow afternoon, when we have to see if it concurs with the professor's schedule." Lily said, stalking off into her bedroom.

James ran a hand over his brow. 'That hadn't gone well.' he thought.

James looked at the schedule. It was mostly completed, with only November and December left to be filled up.

"This is gonna be agonizing!" James entered his room and sat down. "First the fifth years patrol, then the sixth years, then me and Lily… seventh years last rotation, except for every other Wednesday because of NEWT Astronomy… This is so confusing!" James hit his head on the wall.

"Ooowww..."

* * *

Lily fell onto her bed, exhausted. 'Maybe I was too hard on him…' she thought. 'Nah! He has skipped work for two nights, he's got to take responsibility.' 

Lily fell asleep quickly after that, to sleep soundly through the night.

Finishing the schedule in time was agony. James had stayed up till past 3:30, and only got about 4 hours of sleep before Lily banged on his door shouting, "You have 10 minutes till classes! Get UP!"

James dashed up and rushed into his robes. Checking to see he had everything, he dashed to class.

Getting to Transfiguration with barely seconds to spare, McGonagall gave him the evil eye. Sirius gave him thumbs up, and James let out a deep breath.

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes. That James Potter! Always _almost_ late for class. 'Can't forget that small _almost._' Lily turned to taking notes. They were learning how to change their desks into pigs. 

"I've been waiting forever to do this, Anya!" Lily said, laughing. Alanna immediately turned her desk into a pig, but Anya and Lily were having trouble.

"You guys! You have to swish first, not circle." Alanna said, shaking her head.

"Know it all... It was just my luck to have a great Transfiguration student as my best friend!" Lily groaned. Anya laughed, and circled the perimeter of the desk twice, and it turned pink and with a springy tail.

"Damn it!" Anya swore, and Lily laughed. "Well, let's see you do it!" Anya huffed. "All right. But first, you're missing the swich!" Lily said. Anya swore again, softly this time.

Lily gave her wand a quick swish then the two clockwise circles, and said, "Animorphus!" The desk turned into a pig, but the hoofs were made out of wood.

"Excellent try, Miss Evans!" Anya said, imitating Professor Flitwick. "Concentrate, you must concentrate!" Alanna said, with the same sternness of Professor McGonagall.

All three began to laugh. Lily started to transform the pig back. "Furnimorphus!" she said strongly, doing two counter-clockwise circles, and then another swish. The pig immediately became a desk.

Alanna clapped, and Anya looked on in disbelief. "I thought you said you were bad at this!" Anya said.

Lily smiled. "Only to make this something new. Returning it the way it was is elementary." Anya stuck out her tongue.

Alanna nodded. "It is quite easy to return it to its normal shape. It's mostly like molding clay. Making it into a… phoenix is hard, but making it back into a lump isn't, do you see what I mean?"

"Very good analogy, Ms. Ross. Not completely correct, but good nonetheless." Professor McGonagall said behind her. Alanna jumped.

"Oh, hello, professor." Lily said, smiling. "Ms. Evans, will you demonstrate your wand work to the class?" McGonagall asked.

"But, professor, I can't do it completely correct…" Lily protested, but the look on the professor's face made her continue. Swish, two circles, then, "Animorphus!" The desk became a pig with, once again, wooden hooves.

Some of the class laughed, but those who had done horribly, or gotten the same result nodded, and smiled. "Now, turn it back." Professor McGonagall said. Two backwards circles, swish, then, "Furnimorphus!" The desk was back in its place, not a splinter out of place.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I had my doubts, Ms. Evans, that you would make it into my class after what happened last year, but you have proved me wrong. Continue, class!" McGonagall walked off to another desk.

Lily let out a deep breath. "That went well, do you think?" Lily said with a smile. Anya gave her a thumbs up and Alanna said, "Wonderful!"

Then they both turned on Anya, and she said, "What?"

"You're the only one of us who hasn't even tried." Lily said. "Oh, phooey. I'm just no good at this class." Anya said, depressingly. Alanna smiled.

"That's why you have two geniuses as your best friends!" she said brightly. Lily nodded. They then began to coach her until the class was over.

* * *

James and Sirius had had no problem changing the desks. Then they spent the rest of the class just goofing off. When the class was over, James left for DADA with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily also had that class, so she was trailing a bit behind the Marauders. 

When James heard a scuffle behind him, he was surprised when he turned around. Lily had supposedly punched Snape in the nose. James rushed back, and said, "Are you okay?" Lily scoffed, and shrugged him off. "You should be more worried about him!"

James went to look at Snape. He called to a Slytherin 6th year nearby. "What do you want?" the boy said snottily.

"Carry him up to the Hospital wing." James ordered.

"What? He's got to be at least 40 pounds heavier than me." The boy said incredulously.

"You are a wizard, right? Or are you just a Squib, visiting?" James said roughly. The boys then turned and levitated Snape away.

"Lily! What happened?" James turned to her once again. "Nothing! He was just doing the usual crap about me being a mudblood… And I guess he can't stand you got to be Head Boy instead of him, so he's taking it out on me." James shook his head.

"Never thought you had it in ya, Evans." Sirius said, coming up behind the two. "Bugger off, Black." Lily said wrenching her shoulder from James's hand at the same time. "C'mon, guys, we've got to hurry." Lily said, calling to her friends who were standing there in shock.

**Emma Barrows: Thanks, glad you love both!**

** SiriusBlackSFan: I don't think I can... in case you haven't heard this already, when people aren't in their respectable genre, they write horribly. I might start one, but just to warn you, it wouldn't stay Severus/Lily forever. Oh, and this one is going to stay L/J, Sry!**


	4. Classes and Common Rooms

Chapter 4: Classes and Common Rooms

Lily sat down heavily in DADA. 'I can't believe I did that!' she thought. 'He did deserve it; I mean for 6 years of torture from that git not once have I harmed him.'

Lily turned to the right page in the book. Immediately seeing she had read it already, she let her eyes un-focus and she began looking around the room.

Most of the students were paying attention. Alanna and Anya were passing notes discreetly, and James and Sirius were having a wand fight in the back of the room.

The professor didn't notice any of this because he was extremely old and half deaf. Lily was surprised he could still walk.

The old man actually started to doze, when an explosion in the back of the room woke him up.

"What wheeze is all the wheeze cough ruckus?" The old man said.

James and Sirius stared at their obliterated desks, and immediately hid their wands behind their backs.

"Mr. Black, cough, and Mr. Potter, wheeze, detention in my office, cough wheeze, tonight!" James grinned, and Sirius said, "As you wish, Professor!"

The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch. Sirius had immediately become interested in squeaking his chair as he rocked in it, so the last 15 minutes of the lesson was filled with, "SQUEAK, squeak, SQUEAK, squeak…" and so on.

Lily looked back every once in a while. Alanna and Anya were still passing notes, and everyone else was half sleeping in their chairs. Except Sirius, of course.

When the bell finally rang, everyone jumped up, glad to be out of the torture chamber.

Lily got up and cleared off her desk. She was in no hurry. As she was leaving with her two friends, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Lily nodded shortly, and she sent a look at her friends like, 'Get out of here now.'

James led her in a corner of the hall, and said, "About what happened earlier, with Snape…"

"I know, I know. Why wait until I'm head girl? Last year all I had on the line was a silly prefect badge!" Lily stated, without a single emotion in her voice.

"No, that's not it at all… Well, why isn't okay for me and my friends to beat him up and it is for you?"

"Because, Potter, I don't need help. As earlier proved, I am most capable of taking care of my self. And most of the times you do stuff to him, Snape isn't doing anything!" Lily said hotly.

James nodded, "That's true. But, why can't you accept a little help? Everyone needs it now and then- even the brightest witch in our year!" Lily pushed past him roughly, and stalked off toward the Great Hall.

"I suggest you keep thinking about that, because I certainly am not giving you any answers, Potter!"

Lily walked away quickly, hoping James wouldn't catch up. She had no idea what had come over her today. 'First punching Snape, then the scene with Potter… What the hell am I doing?'

Lily entered the Great Hall and sat down with Anya and Alanna.

"Hi guys." She said wearily.

"What did James want?" Alanna said, softly.

"Just wanted to… talk about what happened between me and Snape. More like, a telling off."

"Well, I think he might be a little jealous that you got the first hit on Snape this year!" Anya laughed. Lily smiled.

"That is always a possibility!" she said. Alanna laughed with her friends.

Lily began to eat. After swallowing, she said, "I dunno what's with Potter this year. It's either he won't leave me alone or he's completely avoiding me."

"I would think that you would be glad for the latter option!" Anya said, laughing.

"Yeah, you would think…" Lily muttered.

"HEY!" Anya yelled. Lily stuck out her tongue.

Alana shook her head. How goofy her friends are.

"Hey, here comes the one and only…" Anya muttered. Lily turned slightly, and saw James enter the Hall. Lily shook her head, because she knew what would happen next. Some Marauder would point out there was only 10-5 minutes left of lunch and the late Marauder would panic and try to shove at least three pounds of food in his mouth before lunch was over.

But that didn't happen. James just sat down next to his friends and started to talk and eat.

Lily let out a deep breath. Usually it was quite a scene, and she hated it.

"Hello? Earth to Lily? Houston, we have a problem!" Anya said, waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"What? Huh?" Lily said, blinking, and trying to come out of her daze.

"Lily! Wake up! It's time to go to classes!" Alanna said, impatiently.

"Right, right…" Lily said, vaguely. She stood up and started to walk to Advanced Charms.

"Uh, Lily?" Anya said.

"Yeah?" Lily said, more alert.

"What was that all about? You totally spaced out!" Anya said, impatiently.

"Oh, uh, just thinking." Lily explained, not really convincingly.

"Probably about the love of her life!" Anya said, cracking up.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, dangerously.

"We just mean you totally were thinking about Potter!" Anya said, softly, then started screaming with laughter.

Lily immediately used the bubblehead charm, and all the laughter became muffled. Alanna banged on the bubble, and said, "Nice job. Didn't exactly shut her up, though."

"So? At least she's quieter." Lily said, shrugging. Alanna nodded. Each girl took one of Anya's hands arms and led her to Charms. She had quieted down by the time they had reached Professor Flitwick's classroom, and Lily removed the bubble.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" Lily said, pushing Anya into the classroom.

"Not likely, seeing as Professor Flitwick isn't even here." Alanna pointed out.

Lily nodded, and all three sat down at their usual two tables.

Alanna and Anya decided to be partners, so Lily was left out of it.

The Marauders came in, and shortly after came Flitwick.

Sirius and Remus partnered up, and Peter had flunked out and was taking regular Charms, so James was left alone. He also noticed the only chair left was next to Lily, and so, groaning, he took the seat.

'God, I was trying to avoid her because she's liable to kill me any second but now look what happened!' he thought.

Lily looked at him, and rolled her eyes. James gave a nervous smile, and turned to look at Professor Flitwick.

"Today we will be trying to turn our partners into different colors. Turn to your partner and we shall begin."

After hearing the instructions, Lily said to James, "This should be easy for you. You've been doing this to me for the past 6 years."

James gave an apologetic smile, and thought for a moment.

"Alright, brace yourself… Colphorus!" And Lily turned a bright red. James didn't laugh, like Lily expected him to. "He actually asked, "Did I do it right?"

"Of course you did! Geez, after doing this to me regularly I would have thought you've gotten it down pat!"

"Well, actually, Sirius is the master in charms… He's the one who did it to you all those times."

"Okay, so you let me yell at you when the real culprit was Sirius?" Lily said incredulously.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" Lily nodded, and said, "Well, let's get this over with.

Unexpectedly, she yelled, "Colphorus!" James turned a coal black. James laughed at himself, and said, "It's like I'm just some outline all colored in!"

Lily nodded, and laughed, and then she turned to look at Professor Flitwick.

"Good!" The professor said in his high, squeaky voice. "We've all succeeded. Now, the counter-charm is 'Conphorum!' Continue!"

Lily smiled, and said, "Now this I have down pat!" James smiled back and said, "I see why…"

Lily pointed her wand at James and said the counter-charm. James returned to his normal color.

"Hey, Lily, I wonder why we turned into the same color as our hair color?"

"Who knows.." Lily muttered.

James performed the countercharm perfectly, and they both sat down.

"Potter, we have to hold a prefect meeting tomorrow. Have you finished the schedule?"

"Yes, sirree, Captain!" James said, saluting Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Please try to act civilized, James." Lily said.

"Hey, wait, you called me James!" James said incredulously.

"So?" Lily said, a bit miffed.

"That's twice in one month! Oh, yes, I'm good!" James said, smiling. Lily smiled back.

"Well, can I have the schedule? We have to check it with McGonagall."

"Already done. That's why I was late to lunch."

"Wow, James. I'm glad you are actually starting to take something seriously."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's about time." Lily nodded to James's bit of wisdom.

When Flitwick dismissed the class, Lily went to catch up with her friends. James went to find his.

"Hey, Sirius, why the hell did you ditch me? You know I was supposed to avoid Lily!"

"Ah, but you ended up having a good time!" Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, true, but whatever, Padfoot! Moony, back me up!"

Remus said, "I'm going to stay out of this."

"Some friend you are!" James pouted.

Lily and James met up after dinner to post the announcement over the prefect meeting.

"Let's get Slytherin's common room done first, to get it over with, and work our way up the castle." Lily suggested. James nodded, and they walked down into the dungeons.

Lily shivered, as it was very, very cold down here. James noticed how cold she was, and said, "If you want to turn back, I can do this alone…"

"If you think I'm afraid to go in there, you are wrong!" Lily said hotly.

James held up his hands. "Not at all. I just noticed how cold you were."

"Well, aren't you cold as well?" Lily asked.

"Yes, well, I-"

"Whatever, James. Let's get this over with."

James shrugged and let Lily lead the way down.

"The password is…" Lily said, scanning the list of passwords.

"God, why did we let the 7th year prefects choose the passwords?" Lily groaned.

"Well, what's the password?" James aid, impatiently.

Lily set her face grimly, and spoke to the dungeon wall. "Mudblood."

James became angry. "Why the hell would they-"

Lily shushed him, and stepped into the Slytherin common room. Lily ignored the stares, and walked over to the bulletin board, with James following.

They pinned up the announcement, and rushed out.

"That wasn't so bad." Lily said.

James said angrily, "But what was with the password? I know Snape is a greasy git, and an evil prefect at that, but that was low-"

"Just shut up, James. I've been through 6 years of this, why should this one be any different?" Lily said with no emotion.

"Well, I never thought of it that way…"

"C'mon, we have3 more common rooms to go…" Lily said, speeding up.

James smiled slightly and followed.


	5. Patrol

**Thanks to SiriusBlackSfan and Emma Barrows!**

**I have to leave for a week in about an hour, so I have to pack! No more updates for a while.**

Chapter 5: Patrol

Lily sped up, already dreading the first patrol for her and James. She was already late!

"Tsk, tsk, Lily. Late for your first patrol?" Lily looked at James, and said, "It's fine. I'm here now, so can we get this over with?"

James smiled, and started walking. Lily hurried to catch up, and they walked along in awkward silence.

A scuffle broke the silence. "What was that?" Lily asked, looking down a dark corridor. James stopped and said "Probably just Peeves."

"What if it's students out of bed? We've got to check it out."

"Oh, alright." James said, rolling his eyes. Lily pulled him along by his sleeve, and led him into the corridor.

"H-hello?" Lily called. A slight scuffle made her jump, and James walked into a dark classroom.

"Hey! Break it up you two- Sirius!" James said. He slapped his forehead.

"Sirius, get out here." James said, and walked up to him. Sirius had been trying to hide behind a desk.

"Hello, Alycia." Lily said to the girl. "You're actually dating him? I thought Ravenclaws were smart!" Alycia looked insulted.

Lily said, "I'm sorry, Alycia, but I'm going to have to dock you 15 points for being out this late." Alycia pouted, and stalked off.

"And you Sirius," James said. "15 points off you. Though, I know it won't do any good, a detention, also."

"Why do I get a detention and she doesn't?" Sirius said angrily.

"Because, Sirius," Lily said, "You probably brought her out here, and that means you are more responsible."

Sirius pouted a bit, and James said, "Go back to the dorm, Sirius." He stalked off.

James turned to Lily, and said "Shall we continue?"

Lily nodded, an led them out into the main corridor and they continue walking.

They came across no more trouble, and when they reached their common room, Lily immediately went to her room and fell asleep.

Not that James did the same, hehe.

* * *

When Lily woke up on Saturday, she yawned. After taking a shower, she went to go meet Anya and Alanna at breakfast.

Lily looked at a clock and she noticed it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Oh, jeezus." Lily said, exasperatedly. She was supposed to meet her friends at 9!

Lily rushed out of the Head common room, and ran to the Great Hall, praying her friends wouldn't hate her.

"Where have you been?" a voice said behind her. Lily cringed, and said, "Don't hate me! I overslept!"

Anya grasped Lily's shoulder. "Okay. So that's a reason to leave us hanging?"

Lily smiled, and said, "No, not really, but seriously! I stayed up until 1 a.m. patrolling!"

"Right…" Alanna said, laughing. "You sure you just didn't want to hang out with us, oh mighty Head Girl?"

"No, I'm just tired. What did you want to talk about with me, any way?" Lily said, and she began to walk.

"Well, we were just wondering… Is it true you caught Sirius snogging in a classroom last night?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him!" Alanna said, threateningly. The three were outside, nearing the lake.

"Uh, why…" Lily asked, confused.

"Because he came in the common room loud enough to wake the whole tower up! And, I woke up, and knocked my glass of water all over my pajamas!"

"Ooh, yes, he's really GOT to die!" Lily said sarcastically. Anya stuck her tongue out and Alanna snorted.

"He's still gonna pay."

"Hey! It's not my fault! James's the one who gave him the detention!" Lily said, defensively.

"Whatever. Now that we've got that over with, Alanna-Wet-Her-Pants, let's talk about something else." Anya said, Alanna cried out, "HEY! I did not wet my pajamas!"

"I said pants, not pajamas!" Anya teased. Alanna yelled, and started chasing after Anya. Lily shrugged and sat down to watch.

'Just another day…' Lily said.


	6. OUCH

**Guys, this is timed about a month or so from the last chapter... enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm not going to answer them seperately, unless you guys have questions... see bottom of chapter. **

Chapter 6: OUCH

"Sshh! Peter, do you have to breathe so loud?" Sirius whispered angrily to Peter.

"Well, if you hadn't made me run laps in the rain this afternoon, I wouldn't be panting!" Peter said, still breathing heavily.

"Will both of you shut up?" James said, scolding the others. The three watched on the map as Remus was taken into the Whomping Willow and Madame Pomfrey rushing back out.

"There's our cue..." Sirius said.

* * *

Lily sat in Hagrid's home, talking with him. 

"Well, the spi'ers in de forest are doin' okay, bu' Aragog's gotten blinder- I don' know wha' ter do!" Hagrid said, distressed.

"Well, Hagrid, Aragog isn't dieing at the present time, is he?" Lily said, quietly

"No, he en't." Hagrid said, looking at Lily.

"Well, then, go over one hurdle at a time. Blindness is not tied hand in hand with death. Aragog will be fine..." Lily said. She did not exactly like Hagrid's choice in pets.

"Hagrid, it's late. I better be going." She said, standing up. Hagrid waved good bye, and said, "Thank you, Lily."

Lily left the cottage and walked back up to the school. She looked up at the full moon, and heard a howl. Lily shuddered, and broke out in a run. When she reached the Entrance Hall, Lily let out a deep breath. **(I bet you all thought she'd be attacked! HA!)

* * *

**Prongs ran next to Moony, with Padfoot on the other side. Prongs was still a little tired after last nights adventure. Moony was much to hyper, he must smell something...

Padfoot was nervous too. Wormtail was barely hanging on to Padfoot's shoulders with his claws, and his foot was hurting from when Moony had stepped on- werewolves are very heavy!

Prongs and Padfoot herded Moony toward the forest. Going deeper and deeper, Moony started to inch ahead of the stag and dog.

Reaching a dark, dark hollow, even Moony stopped.

"Who goes there?" a deep, raspy voice called out. Prongs moved his head. A big shadow had stepped into the hollow.

Padfoot began to growl. "Who goes there?" the voice became increasingly anxious and agitated. The shadow moved into the light of the moon. Prongs took several steps back. A huge spider was swaying blindly within 6 feet of the three animals.

Prongs looked into the spider's eyes. They were milky white, which explained why it was swaying like that.

Prongs slowly started backing up, trying to drag Moony at the same time. Padfoot took his lead, and all three broke into a run.

Wormtail had almost fallen off, and was holding on for dear life **(Not like his life is very valuable, any way...)**

They left the forest, and ran back to the Whomping Willow. Prongs was dreading Moony's transformation back. Other than the transformation into Moony, the transformation into Remus was most painful to the rest of the Marauders.

* * *

Lily woke up at 3 a.m. in the morning.. Grabbing her towel, Lily walked into the bathroom without knocking. 

"James!" She said, stopping short. James was leaning over the sink, washing his face. His back was covered in cuts, and his hand was also bloodied up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lily asked, astonished. "You haven't been dueling again, have you!"

"No, Lily, I-" James started. Lily interupted with ehr hand. "Don't even try to explain it. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No! I mean, I can't, I'd get in so much trouble..." James said, trailing off.

"James, you are the most idiotic boy in Hogwarts! Those cuts are going to get infected, and you'll get so sick- wait, why do I care? Go on in your own little idiotic world..." Lily said, angily.

James was hurt. Both physically and emotionally. "Lily, I just really can't get mixed up with a teacher right now..."

"So, do you want my help or not?" Lily said, looking at James and crossing her arms.

"Could you? Please?" James said, wincing in pain. Lily looked at him sympathetically, and said, "Yeah, sure. Come here."

Lily led him into the Head common room, and sat him down. After she began healing his wounds using both magic and muggle ways, he asked, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My parents are doctors, so they taught a lot of stuff to me..." Lily said, smiling.

"What about the magic? OUCH!" James cried out in pain. "I want to be a healer... It's never too early to start... There! All done."

James stood up, with his back all bandaged and his hand was completely healed.

"Now, Potter, that just leaves... How'd you get hurt? I know you'd see Remus off- wait, you weren't bitten! Please say you weren't bitten?" Lily said, in obvious ditress.

"Calm down, Lily, I wasn't bitten. And, as you said earlier, why do you care?" Lily looked abashed.

"I just was thinking about, um, Remus! He would be devastated that he hurt someone." Lily said, smiling a bit. James nodded.

"I'll be right back..." James said, and he walked into his room. Lily sat back, and sighed heavily.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, Lily..." she muttered.

"What?" A voice said behind her. Lily jumped and turned to look at James, who was standing behind her.

"Oh, it's only you." Lily said, letting out a breath. James had gotten a shirt on, and he sat down next to Lily.

"You do know it's like 4 a.m.?" James asked Lily.

"Yes, I happen to own a watch." LIly retorted. James was a little startled. He and Lily had been getting along fine until then.

"Why were you up?"

"You were banging around so loud-" Lily staretd, but James cut her off.

"I was purposefully being quiet. Now, why were you up?" James asked, a little more firmly.

"I was going to sneak into the kitchen..." Lily mumbled.

"Why?" James asked. "And, I'd never thought you of all people would sneak out!"

"I have homework! I have Head duties! And I have many more classes than you! I sometimes don't have time for meals!" Lily said angrily.

"I had no idea you were so uptight about being challenged." James said sarcastically.

"Hey, Potter, I have an idea! Why don't I leav right now, and you go annoy some one else at 4 a.m. in the morning!" LIly snapped. James smiled, and said, "Actually, it's 4:26 a.m."

"Good bye, Potter, I'll be leaving now."

"In your night gown?" James said, almost laughing. He was having a hard time not doing so...

"I'll change right now, then, Potter." Lily said angrily, and her door slammed shut behind her.

'Damn, Potter, you really need to stop doing that if you want Lily to ever like you.' James thought to himself. 'But its just too damn funny!'

James sat back, and decided he could still sleep for about an hour... If he fell asleep with his clothes and bag on...

**Hi! Now, all questions in previous reviews will be answered in no particular order...**

**1. I don't think L/J fanfics are cliche... I think they're cute!  
**

** 2. Sirius complained because he was caught with someone else, and she got off the hook but he didn't... It wasn't the detention, but the blame of it!  
**

** 3. Chapters are short because I was in a hurry... I hope this one is longer!**

** Thanks to All my reviwers! You guys rock!  
**


	7. Up To You

Chapter 7: She doesn't... Right?

James sat down at breakfast. The Great Hall was mostly empty, except for Lily and her friends, and a few random Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. James was unusually early, for a Marauder.

As James finished his breakfast, someone said behind him, "Hi, Jamie-poo!" James cringed, and turned.

"Oh. Hello Chrystale." James said, dully. The girl giggled, and said, "Well, Jamie-poo, what do you want to say to me?"

James looked at the poor girl. "You're the one who wanted to talk to me."

"Right... You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Great!" James stared, dumbfounded, at Chrystale.

"Uh, Chrystale, I don't, well, uh-"

"He doesn't want to go with you." A firm voice said behind James. LIly winked at him when he turned back to look at her, and he nodded, a little shocked.

"What makes you in charge of that?" Chrystale challenged. Lily faltered, and James saw the look the doubt. He wondered what was up.

"He's b-busy with m-me." She said, stuttering. Chrystale, looked at her, and said, "Youi and... Jamie-poo?"

"He has Head Duties with me, okay?" Lily said, firmly and aggresively. Chrystale took a step back.

"Whatever you say, Evans." Chrystale said, haughtily, and she stomped away.

"What the hell?" James said. Luckily, he did not shout, other wise Lily would have hit him.

"Come with me. And keep your mouth shut!" Lily muttered, firmly, and grabbed hold of his sleeve roughly. James had no choice but to follow.

Once outside, Lily sat down under an old oak. "Now, you can open your goddamn mouth." she said, reluctantly.

"Now, WHAT THE HELL?" James yelled. Lily winced, and sighed. "I thought you would at l;east thank me for saving you.'

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved!" James said hotly. Lily smiled. "One: you were stuttering. Two: I know you hate her. And three: She has a problem with inviting herself along."

"So? That doesn't mean you have to embarrass you and I in front of the whole hall!" James said, quieter but still angrily.

"Oh, well, sorry about ruining your reputation in front of about 8 people! And, I happen to have been embarrass many times before, courtesy of Marauders Inc." Lily gave James a pointed look. James looked abashed.

Lily started up again. "And it's true, you are busy with me.. You're planning the Halloween feast with me on Saturday. And the costume contest that goes along with it."

"Oh, yeah..." James muttered. Lily smirked. She then grinned maliciously, and said, "Don't you have something to say to me?"

James looked up. "No. What are you talking about?" LIly grinned wider. "Oh, I just saved you from the 'Date From Hell', shouldn't I recieve an, I don't know, thank you?"

"No." James said, stubbornly. Lily smiled. "Oh, but you have to. Otherwise I'll walk up to Chrystale and re-invite you..."

"Okay, Okay!" James said, horrow struck. "Thank you! Thank you, I guess." Lily grinned evilly and said, "We'll be late for classes. Hurry up!"

* * *

Lily and James entered the Entrance Hall, and walked down to the Potions class. they got there just as Lily friends were entering, and Anya whispered to Lily, "Details. All of them." 

"Later1" Lily hissed, and said hello to Alanna. All three sat down at a table and waited for the lesson to begin.

Professor Slughorn called role call and said, "Today we will begin with the fundementals of the Polyjuice Potion. First, look at the individual ingrediants and then see their uses. List them as your assignment. The next part of class we will proceed. to make a Euphoria potion." Lily begin listing the ingrediants, while Alanna took to copying the writing on the board. Anya was gathering ingrediants and equipments, and that was mostly how the class proceeded.

Lily left the classroom exhausted. Anya had somehow not crushed the beetle with her knife, but tried to do it with magic instead. Results: a very angry, seven foot beetle in a very small classroom.

"You just HAD to find the short cut!" Alanna said, yelling at Anya. Anya said, "Well, I'm not the one who kept pressuring me!"

"That makes no sense!" Lily said. She then muted both of them and grabbed their ears and dragged them to DADA.

Ten minutes later, Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you even passed this class, Anya." Anya stuck out her tongue, and proceeded to fall asleep again.

Alanna whispered, "It's because she steals your notes and copies them." Lily nodded and whispered right back, "And then you steal them from her."

Alanna blushed, and said, "Well, only when I don't understand the class!" Professor Greffold was passing, and said, "No,wheeze, talking, cough. Eyes, cough, on your, wheeze, quiz."

Lily answered all the questions on her quiz in about 10 minutes, and with 30 minutes left, Lily cast a spell on both her spare paper and Alanna's. Alanna was sitting, bored, and when Lily's handwriting appeared on her parchment she jumped back.

_

* * *

Hey, Alanna, what's up?_

_**Nothing. How'd you do?**_

_You're not getting any a__nswers._

_**Damn.**_

_Well, you had questions about this morning?_

_**Yes. You're pulling James Potter out of the Great Hall after fighting with his... fling (for lack of a better word)**._

_I was saving him from a Date From Hell, and keeping him from other plans when he has to to Head Duties with me. Oh, and then, to keep him from embarrassing himself in front of the Great Hall I took him outside._

_**You seem to have all the answers.**_

_because they're true!_

**Hi guys! What are you guys talking about?**

**Nothing.**

_You guys, why the sudden interest about me and Potter?_

_**Becuase you're made for eachother!**_

**What she said!**

_Right. And the giant squid and I have been dating for a year._

**Really!**

_When will you not be so gullible._

_**When watches run without Magic!**_

_But they already do!_

_**Oh...**_

_Potter and I are not dating. NOT._

_**But you want to date him.**_

_No I don't._

**Yes you do.**

_No, I don't!_

_**Yes, you do. Why else would you help him and be friendly? And talk to him civilized!**_

_You want to know why? Last night he was in the bathroom all bloody and I fixed him up and I felt sorry for him! Happy?_

_**We're sorry Lily.**_

**Yeah, we are. You had a reason...**

_**But you still must like him, to fix you up.**_

_Yeah, well, we're friends now. And I don't think it'll stay this way forever. And, it could go up or down. It's really up to Potter._

**And you.**

_**Yup, please, ily, don't be so niave.**_

_Class is over.__  
_

___

* * *

_

And that's how all three left their papers. Alanna was careless, and the paper slipped under the last person on Earth who should have picked it up.

"Guys, look what I picked up!" Peter said, smiling stupidly. James snatched the paper, and said, "It's junk." He then pocketed it. He wanted a second look at it...

**

* * *

Thanks for all my reviewers! I'm going to list them and if you guys had a question, or comment, I'll answer!  
**

**Emma Barrows: Thanks!  
**

**always-blond: I wish I was Lily too!  
**

**the-power-of-love: Thanks!  
**

**Michymouse: I'm glad you think I'm real good, but I bet you write really well  
**

**pandas rule the world: you'll see...  
**

**IsisO'neill-sawyer: Yeah, I like cliches, becuase they're easy to change (sometimes!)  
**

**OperaGustus: Thanks!  
**

**Jaina Solo Potter: HBP was the BEST!  
**

** CaptianOats+PrincessSparkle: Thanks!**

**The Half Blood Prince RULES!**

**The writing was strange. Even during the apocalypse of the Magical world (Um, exageration here...) life went on and small things made me burst out laughing... _WAAAAA poor dumbledore..._  
**


	8. Finishing Up

Chapter 8: Finishing Up

James sat up that night, reading the note Peter had picked up. He hadn't gotten a chance all that day, because his friends kept him busy. James decided not to go to sleep any way, because he and Lily had patrol ateleven.

'_It could go up or down. It's up to Potter.' _James thought over that sentence. Lily really thought it could be more?

'Or, her friends seemed to have weaseled it out of her. That's happened to me many times...' James got out of bed, folding up the note as he went. He got dressed, fixed his badge onto his chest, and pulled on his watch. Checking it, he had only 5 minutes til eleven.

"Hey, Lily, shall we get going?" James said as he stepped into the common room. A disheveled red head sat up suddenly, on the couch.

"Sorry, must have nodded off." Lily yawned. James looked at her, and said, "I can go this patrol alone, you know. I can see you're exhausted."

"No, I'm not, and I can't skip my Head duties!" Lily said, still yawning. She cast a spell to neaten herself up, and they left the tower.

James had aplan to either make Lily confess, or hate him for the rest of the night. "So, Lily, what were you talking to Alanna about?"

Lily jumped, and seemed wide awake. "Nothing!" she said, defensively. James grinned.

"Well, if it was nothing, you wouldn't be so defensive, and you would be twitching." James said, half laughing.

"I'm not twitching!" Lily exclaimed, and her hand twitched. James laughed, and Lily cracked a nervous smile. She had not one idea why she was so nervous. Yes, well, the note was very... sensitive in some areas, but why couldn't she just act normal?

"And, Lily, I found a very interesting note..." James said, making a move. Lily started coughing, trying not to freak. James looked at her, and said, "You okay, Lily?"

Lily looked at James, and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine."

"That was sure an interesting reaction to me finding a note..." James said. Lily sighed, and decided to take extreme measures.

"Accio Note!" Lily said, smiling. As the note zoomed into her hands, James grabbed for it and said, "Hey!" Lily grasped the note, and stuck out her tongue.

"James, James, James. If you're going to embarrass me, make sure there's nothing I can do with magic." Lily grinned, and tore the note down the middle.

"But, dear Lily, you forget I am a capable wizard. Accio note pieces!" Lily felt the note tug out of her hands, and James grabbed the note as soon as it was out of Lily's hands.

"Reparo!" James said, and the note looked as though it had never been torn. "Now, Lily, let's see! Ooh, here's something!" James teased.

"'_Potter and I are not dating!' 'But you want to date him!'_" James read, holding the note high enough for Lily being unable to reach it.

"Now, who is this lovely note talking about?" James said, grinning. Lily glared at him. James felt a twinge of giult, and sighed.

"Guess I won't say." James said, and handed the not to Lily. Lily took a step back, and grasped the note. She grinned, and said, "James, this is... so..."

Lily was going to say 'So unlike you.' when she saw the look in his eyes. The teasing, malicious look. "So stupid! You obviously know what the note says!" Lily started scowling.

"But, Lily, I don't want to, well, embarrass you!" James said, desperate. Lily looked at him. "It said 'It's up to Potter'. Up to you!" Lily then stomped off.

James slid down the wall. 'It's not like I didn't expect that. Goddamn stupid plan it was, from the beginning!' James noticed their patrol hopur was up, and he started back up to the tower.

He walked into the common room, and saw it was empty. He hoped Lily had gotten back safe.

As he settled onto the couch, the portrait hole opened. James was hidden from view behind the couch, and Lily sneaked into the room, looking around. James got up, and snuck around her, and put his hands around her eyes. She shrieked.James laughed, and Lily turned around, glaring.

At the sight of James rolling around on the ground, laughing, Lily grinned. "Potter, get up." James hoped up, and saw her now stern face.

"Okay. I take it you're still pissed at me." James said, inching toward his door.

"Yeah, true." Lily said, casually. James smiled, and opened his door. "I'll be going to bed now."

"Good night James. Oh, and I'd watch your back for the next few days or so." Lily stared at him so evilly, and James shuddered.

* * *

"Lily, I'm really sorry!" James said the next day, as they were walking to breakfast together. 

"You've said that almost 100 times, and not once have I believed you." Lily said, obviously still angry.

"Lily, I-" James started, but Lily held up her hand.

"James, don't even say it again. I forgive you, if only to get you to shut up. But, unless you want our friendshipto go down the loo again, forget about the note, and leave me alone about it."

They reached the Great Hall, and Lily walked over to her friends, while James walked over to his. He hd a lot to tell them.

* * *

"Why were you and James walking together?" Anya asked. 

"I was threatening him." Lily said, smiling widely. Alanna groaned, and Anya laguhed.

"What'd he do?" Anya said, curiously. LIly smile. "I can't say, because then you'd say I was being unnecessary." Alanna rolled her eyes.

"But you gotta tell me! We're best friends, aren't we?" Anya pleaded. Lily grinned, and said, "You look so much like a kindergartener. Would you like a lollypop?" Any scowled, and Alanna laughed.

"Hey, Lily, are you excited for Saturday's Hogsmeade visit?" Alanna asked, ignoring Any. Lily noddded.

"Hey, Lily, don't you have Head duties with James on Saturday?" Anya said, smiling. Lily sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lily grabbed sometoast, and stood up. "Anyone ancy a walk around the lake before classes?"

"No, Lily, not all of us are fitness freaks like you." Anya said, with her mouth full of kippers.

"Hey! Look who's talking, Quidditch nerd!" Lily retorted. She then walked out of the Great Hall, smiling.

* * *

"Wonder where Lily's going?" James asked, looking at the red head's retreating figure. Remus sighed. 

Sirius said, "She just threatened you, and you're still wordhipping her? Good god, Remus, I think St. Mungo's released him a bit too soon!" James rolled his eyes, and finished up his breakfast.

"Uh, I'll see you guys later. I have to... get my Charm's book." James hopped up, and walked out of the Hall.

After walking around a bit, James decided to go outside. 'Man, I am not looking forward to Head duties tomorrow...' he thought.

James sat down underneath a tree, checking his watch. He still had about a half hour til class.

He yawned, and took out his Transfiguration essay. He only had the conclusion part left, so he finished that up.

When his watch said it was only ten minutes until charms class, James stood up and stretched. He set off up to the castle, and tripped over a figure underneath another oak tree. He was lying on top of Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily had been sleeping peacefully under the tree. Her watch alarm was set to go off in about five minutes, so she would wake up in time for class. (she wouldn't dream of being late.) 

Lily was rudely awakened by someone heavy landed across her stomach.

"Sorry!" James Potter cried, struggling to get up.

"What the bloody hell!" Lily yelled, standing up and brushing herself off. James smiled a bit and said, "I tripped... On you legs."

"Thanks a lot, James. And now we'll be late to class!" Lily said, holding out a hand to help him up.

The two 7th years took off running toward the charms classroom. They still had about 5 minutes, so they slowed down.

"What were you doing outside?" Lily asked James. James answered, "Nothing. I actually was just sitting under a tree, finishing the last bit of my essay.

"Leaving homework til the last minute! You really haven't changed, have you?" LIly accused. James grinned, and said, "Nope, not really."

"Yeah, well, I never expected you to." Lily sighed. James looked at her sideways, and said, "You sound disapointed."

"Well, I'm not." Lily said, dryly.

They entered the Charms classroom as about four others did, so they knew they weren't late. Lily sat down next to Alanna and Anya.

"Where'd you go, Lily? You spent all that time outside?" Alanna asked, while trying to make her desk dissapear and appear four feet away (harder than it looks.)

"Actually, I did spend all that time outside. I fell asleep under a tree." Lily answered, succeeding immediately at moving her desk.

"Well done, Ms. Evans!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Lily smiled. "Thank you, Professor." The professor walked away and began to inspect the otherstudents.

"Hey, Lily, did you finish the Transfiguration essay?" Anya asked. Lily turned to look at her, and said, "Anya, I did finish, because it's due today!"

Anya grinned sheepishly, and said, "But I just have another foot left of parchment to fill!" Lily rolled her eyes and turned to help Alanna with her desk-moving.

* * *

James sat down at his desk in the Head's common room. His work pile had grown, with the upcoming Halloween feast and costume contest. 

"Hi James." Lily said, passing through toward her room. James looked up breifly, and said, "Hey, Lily, should we have the contest before or after the feast?"

Lily walked over and looked at his plans. "Well, after, of course! That means we'd have to schedule the feast an hour or so earlier than normal." Jams nodded, and began to write down the ideas.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day." Lily said, laughing. James turned. "What?" He asked.

"Well, you're actually sitting down, and working." Lily said, still grinning. James rolled his eyes.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me.." James said, getting up. "Like, I actually do work, especially since this needs to be finshed by next weekend."

"Yeah, we should finish soon." Lily looked over James's shoulder at the plans. "Wow, you've really done all this?" she asked, in amazement.

"Yeah. Remus helped a lot, though. I wasn't ever that good at organzing things." James said, handing the plans to Lily.

He yawned, and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. If you want, you can look over those plans and get back to me tomorrow." Lily nodded, silently, and James headed to bed.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning, energized and wide awake. It was about 8 a.m. 

Standing p, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. Coming out, she heard a thump in the other room. Curious, Lily pulled on her clothes and peered into James's room.

James, apparently, had fallen off his bed. Lily giggled slightly, and walked over to James's spot on the floor. She leaned over, and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey, James, get up or you're going to have one sore back." Lily said, laughing. James jerked up suddenly and said, "Is it time for breakfast?"

James looked at Lily, and jerked back. "why are you in my room?" he asked.

Lily smiled. "Because you fell off your bed, and we have to get started on the Halloween plans." James stretched and stood up.

"Would you mind leaving while I change?" James asked. Lily started walking to the door and said, "No need to ask. I'm already gone!"

Lily went to collect her different papers. When she was done finding them all, she sat on the couch, waiting for James. He stepped out of his room about a minute later, and sat down next to her.

"So, have we got most of this planned?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Except for the judges." James said, thinking hard. Lily smiled. "How about the heads of houses and Dumbeldore?"

"But that's a lot of judges, and won't they be a little... biased?" James pointed out.

Lily sighed. "Well, true. So, how about just us two?" James nodded. He said, "I wasn't planning on entering, any way."

Lily nodded. "Same with me. So, shall we hand this out to the common rooms? All the posters, and such?"

James looked at her. "We have posters?" LIly nodded.

"I designed them last night." Lily handed him the orange poster, and he nodded.

"Looks good. So, does that mean we're good to go?" he asked.

"Well, after we hand out the posters, yes." Lily said, standing up and grabbing the posters.

James also got up, and they walked out of the room into the corridor.

"How about I take the Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms, and you take the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" Lily said. James nodded, then stopped.

"Wait, I'm not letting you go into the Slytherin Common room alone!" James said loudly.

"Why not?" Lily said, angrily. James sighed, and said, "Unless you haven't noticed, the slytherins mostly hate you."

"Hey, I have noticed." Lily said sarcastically. James sighed.

"I'll take the Slytherins, you take the Hufflepuffs. Okay?" James said, and LIly nodded reluctantly.

They set off in their seperate ways, deciding to meet back up in the Entrance Hall (though Lily didn't know why.)

Lily finshed handing out the posters faster than she had thought. After walking down to the Entrance hall, she saw that James was waiting for her.

"Want to walk down to Hogsmeade together? I'll help you find your friends, seeing as your friends are kind of dating my friends."

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked, stepping onto the grounds with James.

"Well, I saw Remus and Alanna sitting with eachother on the couch... holding hands. And Anya keeps trying to ignore Sirius, but doing a REALLY bad job of it." James pointed out. Lily nodded.

"Yes, well, that's Anya and Alanna in a nutshell. A very insane nutshell, as it is." James laughed, and Lily smiled.

"Well, Lily, I never knew you had a sense of humor." James said, laughing slightly.

"Well, James, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Lily pointed out.

"Hey, that's my line!" James said, pretending to be offended. 

"Yeah, so?" Lily said, smiling. The two 7th years entered Hogsmeade laughing, and they began the search for their friends.

* * *

**Hi! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**pandas rule the world: the HBP was reallly sad. Glad you like the story!**

**Emma Barrows: Thanks!**

**Killerstorm: Thanks!**

**the-power-of-love: Thanks!**

** always-blond- jesus. you are so right! Why sirius? why dumbledore? J.K. Rowling is sooo evil right now. But, like Luna said "It's not like we'll never see them again." (I hope that quote was right, hehe) thanks for the compliment, too.**

**Countess Jackman: Thanks!**

** OperaGustus: Thanks!**

** weirdpeopleandthepickle: Thanks! (nice name hehe)  
**


	9. Girl's Night and Boy's Night

Chapter 9: Girl's Night, Boy's Night

"Hey, Lily, I think I found them!" James said, peering in a Three Broomsticks window. Lily looked in, squinting, and said, "Well, thee's anya and Sirius. Oh, wait, Alanna just came out of the bathroom." James walked in the door with Lilynot far behind.

Lily sat down next to Anya, with Alanna on the other side. James sat between Alanna and Sirius. There was an empty seat next to Alanna, though.

"Hey, Sirius, where's Remus?" James asked. Sirius pointed to the bar, and James saw Remus getting drinks. He seemed to be struggling to carry them all, and James stood up and rushed to his aid, before 8 galleons worth of butterbeer spilled onto the floor.

"So, Lily... I see you didn't jinx, hex, or otherwise harm James? Or did you do something that's under his clothes?" Anya whispered. Lily laughed.

"No, Anya, dispite popular belief, I do not hate James... completely." Lily said quiestly back. Anya laughed, too, and turned to James who handed her a butterbeer.

"Lily, do you want one too?" he asked. Lily nodded, and shoved a hand into her pocket.

She frowned. "I left my money up in my dorm. Kind of stupid of me, isn't it?" James smiled, and said, "Well, it's on me then, okay?"

"Er, thanks." Lily said awkwardly, fully aware of the stares her friends were giving her.

"What?" Lily said, looked at her friends on either side of her. Alanna shook her head, muttering "clueless."

"We're gonna have a talk with you, Lily." Anya said. Alanna nodded, and Lily groaned, and sunk into her seat. This went on unnoticed by Sirius and Remus, who were talking about something like Quidditch.

As James headed back to the table with two butterbeers, he saw Lily being dragged out by her friends. He sat down next to Remus, and asked, "do you guys ahve any idea what that was about?"

Remus replied, "I don't know. Anya said something like, 'We have to talk to you' and then they pull Lily outside."  
James shrugged, and started to drink his butterbeer.

Meanwhile, outside...

"Nothing going on! Yes, Alanna, I would tell you if there was!" Lily said, protesting against Alanna and Anya's allegations.

"Lily, you go to Hogsmeade with him, he buys you a drink, and niether of you are harmed severely... You guys HAVE to have something going on!" Anya said loudly.

Alanna rolled ehr eyes. "Anya, if Lily says there's nothing, there's nothing. C'mon, it's cold out here. Let's get inside."

The three girls sit down with the boys, and Lily picked up her butterbeer.

Alanna, Lily, and Remus had a discussion about the NEWTs while Anya, Sirius, and James talked about the next Quidditch match.

When Lily finihed her butterbeer, she said, "Hey, girls, do you want to head over to Honeydukes before we go?" Alanna drank the last dregs of ehr butter beer, and Anya nodded.

All three stood up, and the boys waved good bye, while tlaking about some strange... thing. (Actually, Lily had no idea what they were talking about.)

* * *

"So, Alanna, you and Remus dating yet?" Lily asked as the three girls walked up to the castle, eating big bars of Honeydukes chocolate. 

"No." Alanna said, going bright red. Anya giggled.

"Oh, and you, Ms. Cruthe! I've seen you giving a one Mr. Black looks... and he's giving them right back!" Lily said, laughing.

"Regulus? No way!" Anya said, horrified. Lily gave her a shove on the shoulder, and Anya laughed.

"No, you airhead. Sirius!" Lily said loudly. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Like hell I'm going out with him. chances are he'd use me and lose me." Anya sighed. Alanna took a big bight of chocolate, and shook her head slightly at her melodramatic friend. Lily put a hand on Anya's shoulder, and they walked all the way up to the 7th year girl dorms in silence.

* * *

Lily felt like spending the night with her best friends, so she slept in the spare bed up in the dorm. 

They stayed up really late, doing things that other girls did at slumber parties. (Except with magic, of course.)

LIly introduced muggle hair curlers (the none electric kind) to her friends, and she proceeded to show them how to use them

"But, Lily, this is a waste of time! We could just courl our hair with our wands!" Anya said, complaining.

"Plus, when have we ever seen Anya with curled hair?" Alanna said, laguhing. Lily rolled ehr eyes as Anya lunged at Alanna, and Lily tugged her back into place.

"Hold still! I'm not done with the left side of your head yet." Lily turned to grab a curler, when she noticed she only had a few left. She muttered a duplicating charm, and grab one of the many she now had.

"So, Lils, back on the suject of the month... Are you and James friends? Or more than friends? Or, even dating?" anya asked, laughing the whole time.

Lily sighed. "No, Anya, well, actually, we're just friends. And I'd like it to stay that way. He can be a pretty cool guy, when he wants to be."

Alanna smiled. "The slut population of Hogwarts seems to think that he's cool (and hot) all of the time." Anya scoffed.

"Well, that's the slut population, isn't it? James Potter is eternally a god to them."

anya tried to keep a straight face, but Lily broke first. She started laughing, and the other two followed.

When Alanna calmed down, she asked, "What's so funny, any way?"

Anya scratched her head, and Lily mumbled, "I don't know."

Alanna smiled, and they continued with the hair curling and so forth. And that was pretty much how they spent their evening.

* * *

Jame sand Sirius kept quite a stash of candy and butterbeer hidden in their boy's dorm. Now that it wasn't James's dorm, mostly the chocolate was Sirius's. 

As they ate th candy and talked about their latest prank on Snape (involves underpants and the Great Hall... you don't want to know), Remus smiled evilly and turned to James.

"So, has Lily broken yet under your charm?" James groaned, and Sirius laughed.

"No, Remus, we're NOT dating. Yes, I know that's where this conversation is going." Remus shrugged, and Peter plowed on through boxes and boxes of chocolate. Sirius snatch the last box of chocolate frogs away from him, and turned back to James.

"So, she doesn't love you yet?" Sirius asked. James glared at him.

"I take it that's a no, mate." Sirius said, laughing.

"You had to have made some progress, I mean she let you buy her a butterbeer." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, that's big progress, Moony. I buy you guys butterbeers and that doesn't mean we're dating."

"I certainly hope not!" Sirius said, aghast at the prospect of dating his best mate.

James sighed. "And, we were just walking down to Hogsmeade together. We didn't make it a date, or anything, I was just helping her find her friends so she could ditch me for them."

"But, luck of all luck, her friends are next to your friends!" Sirius said, laughing. James groaned.

"It's hopeless." he muttered.

"No it's not. hat happened to the endless optimism you had in 5th year? Lately you seem so... down to earth."

"Wow, you're saying it's bad I've got a head on my shoulders?" James said, loudly. Remus shook his head.

And the arguments and talks pasted well into the night until all four boys (I bet you forgot Peter was there!) fell asleep on their beds.

* * *

**pandas rule the world: um, he stole their underwear (EW! Snape's undies! Run away!)**

** Emma Barrows: Thanks again, I'm glad you like it!**

**cylobaby: Thanks, I'm glad for a new reviewer!**

**the-power-of-love: Thanks tons!**

**Hello to all my reviewers! Thanks for the great support it took to make this chapter! (Yes, I'm getting all cliche and cheesy, but...) **


	10. Halloween, Part 1

**(Dear readers: I apologized for all spelling/grammar/wierd mistakes I made last chapter. I was writing it at 10-11 at night.)**

Chapter 10: Halloween, Part 1

Lily woke up, and hopped out of bed. The shock of cold air made her shiver.

"I better take a shower before Alanna gets in..." she thought.

After defrosting her body in the shower, and getting dressed, Lily went down to breakfast. Or tried to.

She was half asleep as she walked down the steps in the hall. On the middle step, Lily tried to pull her right foot off the step, and she fell onto her bum.

"What the?" Lily muttered. "Oh crap." Lily looked at her stuck foot and sighed. She was sunk up to her ankle in the trick step.

"Great..." Lily thought. She then heard voices, and turned to see Sirius, James, and Anya walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Lily! What's up?" Anya asked, looking at Lily.

"Oh, nothing... Except I'm stuck up to my ankle!" Lily said, frustrated. James laughed while grabbing Lily by her arm pits and lifting.

Anya looked at Sirus, and winked. She turned to Lily and James, who were having a tug of war with the trick step.

Anya walked over, and started pulled with them. After releasing Lily's foot, she gave Lily a little push,a nd sent her two friends tumbling down the stairs.

Lily landed hard, on top of James's stomach. "Owww..." James groaned.

Lily scrambled off his stomach, and helped him up. "sorry about that." Lily said, laughing.

"Ow... My stomach." James said, getting up and standing next to Lily.

"Oi! You, anya! Get down ehre so I can punch the hell out of you!" Lily yelled, and Anya turned to wave good bye to Sirius and then ran.

"Smart girl..." James muttered. Lily glared at him.

"C'mon, we have to get to class, dimwit." she said, stepping off.

"Don't you think we have enough time for breakfast firsT?" James said, laughing slightly. Lily rolled ehr eyes, and said, "You know what I mean!"

The two ate, and tlkaed to Remus who had gotten down there before them. He laughed as they told the story of Lily and the Stairs, and rolled his eyes as both Lily and James accused Anya most assuredly.

"Hey, you guys, we have Potions in 15 minutes. We better get going." Lily said.

As the three friends left the Great Hall, Anya, Sirius, and Alanna went in. As Lily pointed out the time, Sirus stole a few pieces of toast off the nearest table, and handed a few pieces to the girls. The friends walked all the way to the dungeons, and paired off as usual. Or, tried to.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. After trying to destroy my classroom the last time you were partnered with Mr. Black, you will be paired with Ms. Evans here." Professor Slughorn looked for a reaction out of the both of the boys, but the two just shrugged.

James turned to Lily once they sat down. "I noticed you're not a) beating your head on the desk, b) beating my head on the desk, or c) silently trying to posion the potion and making me drink it."

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned. "I never tried to beat your head on the desk. And, it's not so bad, working with you any more. At least you actually work these days." James smiled, and went to gather their ingredients.

* * *

Lily wiped the sweat from her brow. The potions classroom had become hot and steamy, due to the potions everyone was brewing. 

"Hey, Lily, we're almost done." James said, stirrring the cauldron. Lily turned to him and nodded.

"So, Lily, have your friends figured out their costumes for tonight?" James asked, still stirring. Lily stopped him, and grabbed the spoon.

"You have to stir counter-clockwise 7 times between each 15 clockwise turn. And, yes, they have costumes." Lily said, stirring the cauldron's contents a bit more and handing the spoon back to James.

"Well, are you going to tell me what their costumes are?" James asked, using his wand to stir the cauldron from then on.

"No. I don't suppose I will. You'll just have to wait until tonight."

"Okay, what ever." James muttered, but he was still smiling. Lily stopped the spoon from stirring, and she added monkshood to the bubbling mass.

"Okay, Lily, what was the point of adding that? It's not on the board." James asked, staring into the cauldron. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The point is is that I noticed you put in too much asphodel. That would make the potion too strong, and it would become the Draught of The Living Dead. And that's bad. And I know for a fact that monkshood should counteract that, and we won't fail the assignment."

James looked abashed, and muttered, "Oh." Lily smiled cheekily, and began stirring the cauldron again.

"But, hey, I bet it wasn't your fault. I saw Snape bump the desk when you were measuring the asphodel. It was an accident. And no harm done, right?" Lily said, still stirring. James nodded, and checked the temperature of the potion, and looked at the texture.

"The temperature right on the mark, but the texture is too flat."

"That's okay. Watch this." Lily said, putting in some flobber worm mucus. James said, "Eewww..."

"James, I've been the best potions student since I was in first year. I'm not making a mistake." Lily said impaitntly. James shook his head, but kept his mouth shut.

"Here we go..." Lily muttered, watching as the cauldron began to bubble ever so slightly.

"Very nice work, Ms. Evans!" Professor Slughorn said, looking into the cauldron. "Will you explain how you got it this texture?"

"It is correct, sir, right?" Lily asked, anxiously. Professor Slughorn nodded, and Lily let out a breath.

"Well, sir, my partner accidently added too much asphodel. After noticing the problem thorugh the texture of the potion, I added some monkshood, which in this case counteract the extra asphodel." Lily took a breath, but Professor Slughorn stopped her.

"How did you know it would counteract the asphodel?" he asked. Lily smiled, and said, "In the potion's book, it mentions it some where. I just have an accurate memory."

"Okay, you can continue." Professor Slughorn said.Lily nodded.

"Well, then the texture became too flat, instead of when before it was too bubbly. Flobberworm mucus would thicken the potion without damaging the potion itself, right?" Lily asked, smiling at the aging professor.

"Yes, quite right, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter, did you take note in this?" he asked James. James nodded, holding up a piece parchment andLily saw it had everything Lily ha said on it.

"Good, good. 40 points to Gryffindor, Ms. Evans, for sheer knowledge. And a bit of bravery. Not everyone would have taken a chance with that."

* * *

Lily felt happy as she left the potions classroom. She talked to Alanna about it, becuase Anya hated potions and anything related to it. Alanna was discussing with Lily about what type of posions were cured by the bezoar. 

"Well, basically, anything with an animal ingredient. Some deadly plants, if used in a posion without any animal by-products, cannot be stopped by a bezoar. Ther are exceptions, and basically I probably am wrong." Lily said, ignoring Anya's reanactments of somone being posioned. She then started gagging. Anya abruptly stopped, and said, "hey, Lily, are you coming to watch the Quidditch game next Saturday?"

"No, Anya, I'm going to miss my best friend's first quidditch game of the season." Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh, how could you be so cruel?" Alanna said, laughing along wiht Lily.

"But, seriously, I'll come. I wouldn't miss it!"

"YAY!" Anya shouted, laughing heartily. Lily rolled her eyes, and she and Alanna headed into the Arithmancy classroom while Anya walked up to Divination.

At the beginning of 6th year, after they had all gotten their OWL results, they had asked Anya why she was still taking Divination. The replie was, "For lack of a better thing to do."

Lily rolled her eyes at the memory. She sat down, and waited for the class to begin.

* * *

Almost 6 hours later, and a few minutes after the feast, Lily was helping her friends get into their costumes in a dressing room off the Great Hall. 

"Now, girls, I can't garauntee you'll win. There are a lot of other people entering the contest." Anya rolled her eyes.

"Now, hold still." Lily said, sticking out her tongue in concentration. The spell she was trying to do on Anya was difficult.

"Okay, you're both ready." Lily said, turning the two girls to the mirror.

"Wow." Alanna said. She was a cat girl, with cat ears and a whitish yellow (or blonde, hehe) cat suit. Lily had charmed the tail so it would move where Alanna wanted it to, like a real cat tail.

"Cool!" Anya was Alanna sister cat. They would show their costume as a pair. The cat ears and cat suit was a nice, sleek black, the same color as her hair. Alanna's cat suit had the same hair color as her suit, too.

"I hear you're not entering, Lily!" alanna said, smiling at her reflection. LIly shook her head.

Anya asked, "Why not?"

"Well, I have to judge." Lily answered, fixing her robes with her Head Girl pin.

"Okay..."

"I'll see you girls out on the stage!" Lily said, walking out of the dressign room. Her friends exited a minute later, and snuck behind the curtain where everyone who would be competing was waiting.

* * *

**cylobaby: Yeah, that was pretty funny lol**

** BorwnEyes90: thanks for the review. Always glad for new readers!**

**always-blond: If your bordering insanity, then can I visit you? I need to know if I'm insane or not, and you seem like good way to compare my self lol. And, as for you having no patience, you'll see... next chapter! (Youi SIRIUS-ly answered 5? lol that's hilarious!) I agree with you on the matters of how cool and sexy Sirius and James are. James, I like better. More, um, serious than Sirius (strange, I would think Sirius would be serious) lol**

** purplepanda7: Wow! i'm your first L/J sotry? That's SO cool! Thanks for the review!**

** Emma Barrows: The chapter after this will have some fluffiness... I hope :) Happy reviewing to all!**

**the-power-of-love: Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for everyone's patience wiht this chapter lol. **


	11. Halloween Part 2

**Hi guys! I have returned! I've been at camp the past week, so I couldn't write (duh). Hope this makes up for the wait!**

Chapter 11: Halloween, Part 2

Lily sat at the judges table next to James, waiting for the first costumed student to come onto the stage.

"Here we go…" Lily said, watching as a small 4th year walked up. She was wearing a cat suit, but this one was… plain. Taped on cat ears made out of construction paper, and a sock for a tail.

James sniggered behind his hand and Lily shushed him. She wrote down 4 out of 10, and waved the girl on.

Luckily, only 4th years and above could enter, or it would have taken forever to judge everyone. By the time they got to the 7th years, Lily had many, many scores written on her clipboard.

Anya and Alanna walked onto the stage, and waved their tails. Lily nodded.

She said to James, "you judge them. I most likely would be biased."

James nodded. He wrote down 9 out of 10, and waved the two girls on, smiling.

A little later, when the contest was done, James and Lily went on the stage.

"Hi everyone! I bet this is the time you've been waiting for!" Lily said, smiling.

"Yeah, and we've decided each different year will get a first, second, and third place winner. The winner will have a certificate for Honeydukes. Now, let's read off the results!" James said, and Lily stepped forward.

"4th year third prize winner is Collen O'Heary!" The 4th year came up and took the 10 galleon worth certificate. (The certificates were bought by Lily, James, and a few other random 7th years from Gryffindor.)

Soon, they were saying the 5th year winners, and then the 6th years, and finally the 7th years.

Lily let James call out the names.

"7th year third prize goes to Sirius Black!" Sirius had dressed up as a constellation, the star Sirius, and his head was a sun.

"Good job, buddy!" James said as she handed Sirius his certificate.

"7th year second prize goes to Amelia Bone!" The girl was dressed in a rose shaped dress that changed colors, and stepped up and received the certificate.

"First prize is a pair winning! Alanna Ross and Anya Cruthe!" Alanna and Anya walked up grinning broadly.

"Good job, guys!" Lily said, grinning at her best friends.

* * *

As Lily and James left the Great Hall together, walking up to their dorm, James was talking about past Marauder pranks. 

"Well, remember, last year? We turned everyone into a pig during the Welcome feast, and the first years were panicked and running around squealing!" James said, smiling. Lily laughed.

"How could I forget? When McGonagall, as your punishment, made you turn everyone back into people one by one, you 'conveniently' forgot to remove my tail." Lily said, smirking, but blushing a bit at the embarrassing memory.

"Well, let's say I was just a bit tired and wasn't concentrating." James said, looking away.

Lily laughed. "Then how come the only other person after me who still had ears and a tail was Snivellus?"

James looked at her, gaping. "You called him Snivellus!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I punched the guy. I at least can call him his 'nickname'."

"Doesn't make much sense, but I'll just agree with you, okay?" James said, sniggering. Lily rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

It suddenly hit her that she had never been this comfortable hanging around with James before in her life at Hogwarts.

"Why are you so quiet?" James asked Lily, who was staring at her feet.

"Uh, I don't know… Just something I just realized." Lily muttered, continuing to look at her feet.

"And that is?" James asked, pressing Lily.

"Oh… I can't tell you."

"No, you just won't tell me, is that right?" James said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, correct." Lily said, looking quickly at James.

Both teenagers stopped talking for a while. Lily trudged along, blindly navigating toward their dorm.

"Lily…" James began, but Lily cut him off with, "We're here."

The two stepped inside the warm Head's rooms and James motioned toward couch.

Lily had second thoughts, but decided talking to him wouldn't hurt.

They sat there, and Lily noticed how awkward it had become. Wasn't that strange that when she had realized how comfortable she was with James it became awkward?

James looked at Lily, and she looked back.

"Lily, I've wanted to… to ask you this for a while. I just realized how close we've become, and-"

"Don't say it James. I know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear it."

James looked downcast.

"Well, maybe a little part of me does." Lily said, and she leaned slightly forward and kissed James.

It was sweet, simple, even though Lily pulled away quickly.

"Whoa." James breathed, and he looked a little stunned. Lily frowned slightly, and quickly headed to her room with not a word to James.

* * *

Lily slept late the next morning, because it was Saturday. She had no desire to go down to breakfast, where _he_ might be. 

Or to the Quidditch match in a half hour, where _he_ most certainly would be.

Lily had no idea that she had had that much guts to actually kiss the guy. She was barely planning to talk to him at the time!

'Evil nasty hormones... die, die, die you little buggers!' Lily thought, glaring at her pillow.

Lily decided she couldn't stay in bed the whole morning, so she got up, fixed her hair (not an easy task), and got dressed. She then stood and walked over to her window. It faced the Quidditch pitch, and she could see the tiny figures rushing around. 'Good, the game's starting. that practically guaruntees the halls to be empty, and even the kitchen.'

She walked into the hallway, and she remembered what she had told Anya the day before.

"No, Anya, I'm going to miss my best friend's first quidditch game of the season." Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh, how could you be so cruel?" Alanna said, laughing along wiht Lily.

'Crap. I'm dead unless I get out there!' Lily thought, sprinting in the direction of the Quidditch pitch outside. 'But how can I avoid Potter?'

Lily stepped outside and continued running toward the Gryffindor stands. The game was almost halfway over, apparently, even though there was no sight of the snitch, most likely.

Lily sat at the way top of the stands, hiding her self underneath the scarf and hat she had conjured up. Anya was heating bludgers hard at the other team and James was concentrating hard on this next goal.

The seeker, Ronan Catlen, had spotted the snitch. Lily watched as the Slytherin seeker followed Ronan into a dive, and LIly saw Anya give a hard hit to bludger at the Slytherin seeker, at the same time Sirius hit another one at the poor Slytherin.

The slytherin fell from his broom at about 30 feet, and Ronan caught the snitch.

"Game over!" The commentator said, cheering for Gryffindor.

Lily smiled and rushed down onto the field.

"Good job, Anya!" Lily said, laughing along with her friend. "Nice hit, if I do say so myself!" Anya agreed.

Lily smiled, then said, "Let's talk at the party up at the common room, okay?" Anya gave her a wierd look, but said, "Okay..."

The two friends met up with Alanna and walked to the common room, and Lily walked faster than usual. Alanna and Anya exchanged looks, and walked faster to keep up.

**Emma Barrows: This fluffy enough for ya? Thanks for the review!**

**pandas-rule-the-world: lol thanks for the review**

**cylobaby: Umm... James is gaining her trust, not making her hate him more. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**skybluepink: lol nice to know you enjoy it so much! Thanks for the review! **

** Lycanthropy'sHomeGirl: Thanks for the review!**

**christopher i finks: Thanks for every single GREAT review you gave me! You rule lol**

**WhiteCamelia: Thanks for the review!**

**ilovedrew88: Thanks for the review!**

**skybluepink: (again) lol sry to make you wait hope you like this**

**Kuddls: Thanks for the review!**

**Fyren: Thanks!**

**always-blond: I'll take you up on that invitation some time lol. And: DUH! transitional is my middle name... Well, no, my middle name is Elizabeth... But that's beside the point lol. LOL you got into advanced algebra? That must have been cool. I'm like top in my class in most things, so I luv school. Thanks for the intensely long review lol!**

**OperaGustus: You'll see... hehe Thanks for the review!**

**Annie Rosenburg: Pointy knives? Sounds painful... Don't hurt me or you shall never get another update mwuahahahahaha! And Sirius isn't, he's got good points too. You'll see way later. lol**

**KassandraWilliams: Sure! My penpal's German, so that'd be cool. Thanks for offering to translate!**

**JillZee: lol hey, my story is far from done! lol**

**Thanks for everyone waiting for this chapter! **


	12. I suppose

**If this chapter seems short, I don't know, it's just short. And I'm tired of typing. lol**

Chapter 12: I Suppose

While at the party, Lily stayed in the outskirts of the common room, munching on a few crackers. She yawned with lack of sleep and slid down so she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

She closed her eyes for a second, and her sleepiness caught up with her.

Lily stood up and walked over to where Alanna and Anya were talking.

"Guys, can we go to the common and talk now? Oh, and can I sleep in there tonight?"

Alanna nodded, and Anya said, "Sure!"

The three girls headed up the stairs, and Lily sat down heavily on Alanna's bed and yawned.

Alanna and Anya sat next to her and Alanna asked, "What's up?"

Lily looked at them, and said, "I kissed James Potter."

"Holy crap! No way!" Anya said. Alanna was in shock, basically, and stared at Lily.

Alanna finally croaked out, "Why?"

"Alanna, why are you so surprised?" Anya said. "We've known forever that Lily likes James!"

"I do not!" Lily said. "I just… I don't know what I did."

Alanna said, "Well, you kissed him."

Lily snapped back, "That's pretty obvious!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Talk to him. You've got to explain to him what you did."

"Wait, how do you know that I kissed him, and he didn't kiss me first?" Lily asked.

"Because then you would blame it on him, not yourself." Alanna pointed out.

"True, true. Good point." Lily said, sinking onto Alanna's pillows.

Anya was about to say something, then noticed how tired Lily was. "Hey, Lily, why don't you go to sleep now? You obviously are way tired."

"What? Now? It's only noon!" Lily protested.

Alanna rolled her eyes. "You really can't tell how sleepy you are? You must have dragged yourself out of bed to come to the match." Lily nodded at those words, and without further prompting, fell asleep on Alanna's bed.

Alanna and Anya left and went down stairs to find someone.

* * *

James was talking to Sirius. 

"No way in bloody hell did she kiss you!" Sirius was saying to James.

"Well, she did!" James said. Sirius rolled his eyes, and he spotted Anya and Alanna coming toward the two boys.

"James, we got to talk to you." Anya said, dragging him away from Sirius.

They brought him up to the 7th year boy's dorm, which was very, very messy.

"All right, what exactly happened last night?"

James looked at the girls, and said, "Lily kissed me."

"We know that!" Alanna said impatiently. Anya rolled her eyes.

"What made her kiss you?" Anya asked.

"Ummm… Well, I was about to ask her out when she interrupted me and then she kissed me."

"Nice. The 'perfect' kiss." Anya said sarcastically.

Alanna looked James dead in the eye, and said, "We know that Lily likes you. She just won't admit it. And if she doesn't, oh well. We tried. But, you have to try too. Stop playing pranks. Start paying attention in class. But still be yourself, okay?"

"Okay…" James said, confused. Alanna left, and Anya followed.

'That was strange.' James thought.

Anya's head popped into the room, and she said, "Don't forget to talk to her."

As Anya left, James thought, "Jesus. I'm confused."

* * *

The next morning was Sunday, and since Lily had slept from noon on Saturday until 5 a.m. Sunday, she was quite energized. 

At 6 a.m. she went down to breakfast, to skip the crowds during late morning. Lily walked down the steps, concentrating on what to eat for breakfast rather than what she had to do today.

She came to the Great Hall, and no one was there except a random Hufflepuff or two.

Lily let out a breath and went to sit down on the far side of the Gryffindor table. She dug in and ate a ton. Lily hadn't realized how hungry she was!

After eating, Lily stood up, and looked at the watch she had on her wrist. It was almost 7, and some more people were coming into the Great Hall.

Lily wanted a minute to have some peace, so she went outside and sat under the big oak tree.

"So what if I'm close to him? So what if I kissed him? It doesn't mean anything."

But Lily knew it did mean something. And, the fact was, part of her liked it.

"Which isn't good at all." She thought, leaning back into the big tree trunk.

* * *

Staring up into the branches was how James found her. He sat down next to her, and she jumped. 

"I-I didn't hear you coming." Lily stammered. James grinned.

"That's alright." He said, still smiling.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Lily said. James rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't know, Ms. Evans."

"Perhaps I don't." Lily said adamantly. James sighed, and decided to try something brash.

"Because of this…" he said, trailing off, and he kissed her square on the mouth.

It was just a small kiss, and Lily pulled away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she said, angry.

"I wanted to return the favor." James said, smiling at her.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Lily muttered.

"What was that?" James asked. Lily looked at him, grimacing.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" she said, louder this time.

"Well, you could if you tried." James said. He stood up, along with Lily.

"What if I don't want to try?" Lily whispered, and she leaned in and kissed him back.

James felt reluctant when Lily pulled away, then he thought of something.

"This is like bloody ping pong!" he said laughing. Lily gave him a confused looked. "No, think about it! You kiss me, I kiss you, and you kiss me!"

Lily laughed, and nodded. "And I guess the reality of what I've done is finally setting in." James nodded, and the two started walking up to the castle.

"Oh, and James?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I'm going out with you?" Lily asked.

"Why, yes, I suppose it does." And James closed the deal with another sweet kiss.

**

* * *

JillZee: Thanks! And never mind the mistake, it was still a good compliment! Thanks again!**

**The-power-of-love: Thanks tons!**

**Ilovedrew88: don't worry, she doesn't, as it is obviously shown here. I couldn't carry on Lily's confusion much longer!**

**WhiteCamellia: Thanks tons! The costumes weren't that original, but I'm glad you liked them!**

**Pandas rule the world: Thanks, don't you think it's so cute? Thanks again!**

**Emma Barrows: Thanks! This one has more fluff, I think.**

**Always-blond: Well, James wasn't too affected. And he got his reward for being patient! I'm pretty smart at school, and I'm pretty naive. Do you know what that means, though? Lol thanks again!**

**Cylobaby: NOO! Anything but detention with Snape! That's why I answered your call for updating the fanfic!**

**Arnay: Glad you liked it all! And I myself never plan things, so even I have to know what happens! That doesn't make sense, but oh well!**

**Skybluepink: Well, I have no idea where it came from. I was just thinking, 'Hhmm, she has hormones and they made her do something she doesn't like… Ah! I've got it!' and that loverly quote was born! Lol thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for everyone!**


	13. First Day Disaster

Chapter 13: First Day Disaster

Lily sat on her bed that night, talking with her friends.

"Hey, Lily! I found out something today." Anya said, eating a chocolate frog.

"What?" Lily said, snatching a thermos of hot chocolate from Alanna.

"Half the female population now hate your guts!" Anya laughed at her own joke, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, half the male population hate James, so now we're even!" Lily said, laughing.

"Lily, I guess it really helps when you're dating a Marauder. Did James really knick all this stuff for you?" Alanna said, gesturing to the food on Lily's bed.

"Well, I helped him." Lily said.

"Lily Evans, knicking food?" Anya said laughing.

"What? Don't look so surprised. You've known for years that I've got more guts than you."

"What!"

"Hey, you've never once knicked food." Lily pointed out, laughing. Anya rolled her eyes.

When Lily checked the time about an hour later or so, she saw it was midnight.

"Guys, we have classes tomorrow. You're gonna have to go to your dorm."

Alanna and Anya groaned, but left. Lily collapsed back onto her bed, pushing aside the food.

After cleaning up her room, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep thinking about James.

* * *

Lily woke up late that morning, and scrambled to get all her stuff together in time for breakfast. She knocked on James's door, and opened it. She saw he was still in bed, and she sighed. 

Walking over to his bed and giving his shoulder a shove, he didn't wake up.

Lily tried shoving him again, but that didn't work.

"Ah!" Lily had an idea.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss. James's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Lily laughed.

"What was that about?" James asked, looked at Lily.

"Um, let's think… we have 10 minutes to get to breakfast. Yeah, that's it!"

"Damn!" James hopped out of bed, and waved a wand at his dresser, and his clothes came out. He then waved his wand at his body, and the clothes were on his body.

The two walked out of the Head's common room, and Lily said, "Handy spell."

"Yeah, I read about it while researching one of our pranks." Lily nodded.

"Was it the one where you made me dressed like a clown or when Snape was made to look like a little school girl?"

James looked away, and said, "Both…" Lily laughed.

"You get so nervous! The pranks are in the past. Do I really care about them now?" Lily said, still laughing as they entered the Great Hall.

Many a girl gave Lily an evil eye, and Lily glared right back, intimidating some girls to stop staring at her.

The two sat together with their friends. After a hurried breakfast the 6 friends rushed to class and sat down as Professor McGonagall came out of her office.

"Settle down, class." The strange effect McGonagall had over her classes came over the 7th years immediately, and they all fell silent. Lily had often wondered if she used a spell to achieve the quiet.

After the class was over, and several of Lily's classmates had burnt eyebrows (including Anya), the Gryffindor friends headed up to Arithmancy or Divination, depending on the student. As Anya and Sirius headed up the stairs, Lily, James, Remus and Alanna entered the Arithmancy classroom.

Lily and James partnered up in most of their classes, except for the ones with assigned seating.

The day pasted uneventfully enough, except for several explosions in potions class because Anya and Sirius had left their potions unattended and several Slytherins who hated the two Gryffindors slipped some ingredients into the cauldrons.

Lily and James went to dinner, then up to Gryffindor Common room. It seemed like everyone knew about Lily and James's getting together.

Lily thought James had something to do with it.

"I swear, Lily, anyone with brains could walk up right now and see us on th couch together and say, 'Those two must together.'"

"Okay, whatever you say…" Lily said, rolling her eyes. An owl tapped on the window, and somebody called out, "Hey, Lily, the letter says it's for you!"

Lily hopped up, and peering out the window saw the person was right. She let in the bird, and took off the letter and let the owl fly off.

"It's from my sister." Lily said, confused. She walked over to the couch, still reading, and sat down heavily.

_Dear bitch,_

_Daddy had a heart attack today and it's all your fault._

_He reads the freak's newspaper, and he saw that some big freak is killing people and then he thought he saw your name, you freak._

_And you know his heart is fragile since last summer!_

_Daddy is not going to make it until morning._

(Last summer Lily's father had had an enlarged heart muscle that had almost killed him)

_It's all your fault. Mum says I'm being unreasonable but I'm not. If it was up to me you'd never be in this family in the first place._

_Petunia Dursley_

Lily sat back, her eyes wide. The letter had been dated yesterday, so that means Lily's father was dead. Gone.

"Lily? What is it?" James asked. Lily stood up, and without a single word or tear, walked out of the common room. People stared as James hopped up from the couch and rushed after her.

When he caught up, she was almost halfway to their common room, and she was crying silently.

"Lily! You have to tell me what it is so I can help!" James said, urgently but gently at the same time.

Lily shoved the letter into his hands roughly, and they continued walking as James read it.

"Your father? He's dead?" James asked. Lily looked at him, her feelings burning into his eyes, and he knew it was true.

James decided not to say anything more, and wrapping his arms around Lily, he led her straight to the couch once they reached their common room.

"He was only 40 years old… That's no time to die." Lily whispered into James's chest.

James hugged her closer, and Lily started sobbing.

"My sister sob hates me." Lily sobbed out. James looked into the tear streaked face, and said, "She's your sister. She may say she hates you but very, very deep down you both love each other sincerely."

"Thanks James." Lily said softly and sincerely. James nodded, and they sat there most of the night.

* * *

The next morning, James had to go to class, and he placed the sleeping Lily onto her bed and left a note next to her bed saying, "I have to go to class, I'll cover for you. Love. James." 

James debated putting Love, James. It was obvious Lily wasn't probably caring too much about their relationship, but he risked it anyway.

He left her sleeping there, hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**JillZee: Isn't it cute? This is sad but I think the story needed some drama.**

**Ctimene: Thanks!**

**WhiteCamellia: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Emma Barrows: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Arnay: I know, short, but it's not quanity, just quality!**

**ilovedrew88: thanks! I don't know where the ping pong idea came from. lol thanks for the reveiw!**

**pandas rule the world: Sirius's reaction is the same as Alanna Anya's, basically. lol thanks for the reveiw!**

**BrownEyes90: cheers for a good review!**

**always-blond: Thansk for the review! I understand, I'm tired early soemtimes too lol.**

**christopher i finks: I like L/J because the only rules are that they get together around 6th or 7th year, they are Head Boy and Girl, and they die three years after they graduate. lol thanks for the review.**


	14. Black and White

**Hi everyone! I know, I've been gone for SO long, but I have a reason! (Dodges stones and flaming torches) I was in the mountains where there is NO computer, and then I got home after four days.**

**Then, the next day at about noon I left for the city where I visited my mom's old friend who lives 6 hours away.**

**See! I had a reason!**

Chapter 14: Black and White

Lily woke suddenly, aware that she was in her bed. She drowsily wondered how she'd gotten there.

Lily groaned when it hit her. "Daddy's dead…" Lily banged her head on her palm a few times.

Lily thought of something. 'I can't believe Petunia would blame me! Daddy was always paranoid about me living in the magical world, no matter how supportive he was. Oh my, I hope Mum and Pet are okay though…'

Some people would wonder why Lily would bother caring about Petunia right now, seeing as her sister practically disowned her.

Lily sighed.

Lily looked to her right, and saw a note left by James. After she read it, she smiled at how sweet it was. God, it was hard to smile.

She got up, and got dressed. She smiled slightly, seeing as wearing black wouldn't be a problem. She pulled on a black turtleneck sweater over a black tank top and the black uniform skirt and robes.

Lily also dug out some black sneakers and socks, and pulled them on.

Ready to face the school, sooner than she had expected, Lily walked out the door.

Lily saw that with her timing, she could make it down to lunch and be ready to go to classes afterward.

Most of the school was unaware of Lily's crisis but the Gryffindors knew too well that Lily had run out of the common room, obviously upset.

Lily tried putting on a smile, but failed mostly. Being in front of all these people made her too nervous and a bit upset.

"Lily? You okay?" Alanna asked, as Lily sat down next to her.

"I'm okay…" Lily said softly, mustering up a last ditch effort for a smile.

"Uh, don't get mad, Lily, but we read the letter after you left." Anya said, looking at Lily's face closely.

Lily looked at her friends, and said, "It's all right. I was going to tell you about it today, but I guess I don't have to."

Alanna nodded, and the three ate silently through the rest of the meal.

James walked into the Great Hall, late for lunch, talking with his friends. He saw Lily eating at the table, and he quickly went over, and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hi James." Lily said, smiling at him, sticking her fork absently into her meat.

"Hi Lily. Do you feel better?" Lily nodded, and yawned slightly.

Alanna checked her watch, and saw they had ten minutes to get to DADA.

The six friends (Sirius and Remus joined them as they were walking to class) made it to DADA earlier than usual, and the group made paper airplanes fly around the room, tapping people on the back then flying away as the person turns around. What kind of evil people are they? (Note sarcasm here.)

Once class started, Lily found the rest of the day to pass in a monotonous blur. She couldn't concentrate; her mind was off in a totally different galaxy. A strangely unaware and empty one.

James and her friends tried talking to her, but to no avail. She just shrugged, or didn't make a single motion to show she heard or saw what they were doing.

Sirius thought what would get her attention was James in his boxers, so as they were walking down the hallway to dinner, he took his wand and pantsed James in front of about 50 people. Lily glanced back at all the laughter.

She seemed to snap back, and she laughed. Loudly, and she did stop after awhile.

James was threatening Sirius with permanent inability to have children, when Lily turned back, still slightly laughing.

"Lily! You're showing signs of life!" Sirius said, waving, while with his other hand (and his wand) keeping James at a ten foot radius away from him.

"Yeah, I am! And want to see another one?" Lily said, grinning softly.

"Sure!" Sirius said, not liking the look in her eye.

"Okay..." Lily flicked her wand, and Sirius was on the ceiling and purely pink. "Stop messing with James, pinky." James laughed, and Remus and Alanna laughed hard as Anya was in hysterics. Sirius was sputtering his discomfort and complaints, and Lily let him down.

"Well, James, I guess you owe me." Sirius said, smiling.

"Why?" James asked.

"I got your girlfriend out of her funk."

"You dork! She had a reason to be in a 'funk'!" James said, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"It's okay, James. Calm down." Lily said, smiling slightly. James nodded, and Sirius nursed the knee he had hit on the way down from the ceiling.

Lily and James headed up to their shared dorm rooms, and they sat on the couch together.

"Hey, Lily…" James started. Lily looked at him with her brilliant green eyes, which were slightly red still, and answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I could kiss you?" James said very fast. He then began to babble, "If you don't want to me to I understand, I mean wee just started dating and you father and all-" Lily shook her head, and James saw she was laughing.

"Good Lord, James! I would think that if we were dating and we've kissed many times before that you could kiss me now!"

James smiled and leaned in. Lily smelled his unique, wonderful scent and she let him kiss her, and he was hesitant, and Lily almost laughed.

_The _James? A hesitant kisser? Heaven forbid!

Lily broke off the kiss, smiling, and James said, "Are- are you okay?"

Lily nodded, still smiling. "For heaven sake, James, I'm not made of glass!"

"Lily, you are to me. And with good reason! If I drop you or fumble, you're broken and I won't have you any more!" James explained, and Lily chuckled slightly.

"That could be true, but I'm made of harder stuff, James."

And Lily closed the short gap between them, and kissed him hard. Deepening the kiss was not hard for James, and Lily basically welcome it.

The kiss left them breathless, and James kissed her again, and again.

After that they sat there laughing about how far they've come and about how stupid their friends were.

Lily yawned, and James offered that they both go to bed. Lily nodded, and the two love birds went to their separate beds, and they both slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Okay everyone. I got an email a week ago or so, and it said that we can't answer reviews. If this rule is still in effect, could the smarter reviewers (a.k.a. smarter than me) tell me? If not, I'll answer ALL reviews next chapter.**

**You know I luv ya!**


	15. Bunnies from Sirius!

**I have broken the 100 mark! Yay for me!**

Chapter 15: Bunnies from Sirius!

Lily woke up one cold, cold winter morning. She shivered and saw the fire hadn't been stoked like usual.

"I guess one of the house elves is sick and they didn't have time to get up her to clean." Lily thought aloud, and she went to her wardrobe to look at what she was to wear today.

Her clothes were getting a bit worn, and Lily guessed it had been right before she had gone to Hogwarts that she had gotten new clothes. Since it was now late November, her clothes were not going to last very much longer.

Lily pulled on a red turtleneck sweater and her uniform skirt. She charmed the sweater to be Gryffindor red, and her scarf Gryffindor gold. Lily pulled on her robes and started to leave her room, with her bag in hand.

It was a very nice bag, made of good leather that was hand embellished with Lily's initials.

But as Lily was leaving her room, the bag caught on something and it ripped on the bottom, all over the floor.

Lily swore softly and knelt down to pick up her things.

Something tapped her on the shoulder, and Lily stood up slowly, her hand in her pocket. Too many times had Slytherins attacked her from behind, so she was cautious. Even in her own dorm.

"You want some help picking up?" James asked, as Lily turned around to face him. He saw her face was as pale as ice in the cold, and James's eyes flickered toward the empty fireplace.

"Sure. Could you grab that quill and notebook?" James bent over to pick it up, and he didn't recognize the notebook from all of Lily's other school things. For good reason, because wizards and witches didn't use muggle notebooks for classes.

James flipped a few pages into the notebook, and saw a lot of Lily's writing. Lily reached for the notebook and snatched it out of his hand.

"That's private, you know." Lily scolded, and James grinned at her.

Lily shivered, and said, "It's way too cold. The fire in my room wasn't stoked either." Lily pointed her wand at the fire and it burst into warm, cheery flames.

"Oh, and Lily?" James said. Lily looked at him.

"Yeah, James?"

"It's Saturday." James said.

"Oh. Oops." Lily was dressed for school, not a weekend filled with winter wonderland fun. James waved his wand at her, and her skirt turned into warm and thick pants, and her turtleneck and robes turned into turtleneck (again) with a warm cloak.

James himself was wearing much of the same, just he had a regular sweater and all of his stuff was boy's clothing.

James said, "Let's go annoy Sirius, shall we?" Lily nodded, smiling, her cheeks now rosy with warmth, and they left the dorms in peace.

Sirius was resting peacefully when Lily and James went into the dorm room. Remus was asleep soundly, too, and Peter was snoring and twitching underneath his tangle of blankets.

James decided to jump on Remus's bed, and Lily was to jump on Sirius's.

Lily leaped, and landed next to the sleeping Sirius.

Sirius mumbled something like, "Teddy bear…" and his big bear arms wrapped around Lily's shoulders.

Lily struggled, not wanting to wake him up. When she finally wriggled free, she said aloud, "It's uncanny. It's almost as if Sirius was awake."

When she heard a small "Hee-Hee" coming from Sirius's direction, Lily knelt down in front of him.

"Now, now, Snuffles, it's 12 o clock in the morning and you still haven't greeted your fan club! Is that any way to treat your whores- I mean fans?"

Sirius smiled slightly, and muttered, "There is no reason to get up, fair lady, as my fans are actually right here in this room, in bunny outfits."

Lily shook her head. "But we're not in bunny outfits!" she protested, and Sirius sat up and grinned.

"You are now." Lily looked down and she was in the playboy bunny outfit. She squeaked out a protest, and turned to look James.

He himself was in a large bunny costume and he looked mortified. Sirius got up and pushed the two together, and used a sticking charm. The two were now stuck together.

"Now, be good _quiet_ kids while I push you out the door." Sirius silenced them and pushed them out the door.

And right into a big crowd that had gathered before breakfast started.

'Oh dear god.' Lily thought, while James thought, 'That goddamn bastard is going straight to-' But his thoughts were cut off as the common burst into laughter.

Alanna had walked down the stairs when Lily and James had, so she saw them immediately.

Alanna ran up to them and dragged them up to Sirius's dorm. There she asked them, "What happened?"

Lily pointed at Sirius, who was pretending to be asleep. Alanna nodded, and went to jump on his bed and wake him up. Lily frantically tried to motion for her to stop, but she didn't.

Just as Alanna was about to pounce, Sirius sprung up, and used a sticking charm to stick her to Remus's side, who unfortunately for her was lying on his side, and that made her lie on top of him very uncomfortably. Remus did not awake, though, so Lily frantically tried to unstick herself from James, not that James wasn't trying to do the same.

Alanna was promptly dressed in a playboy costume and silenced, thanks to Sirius. The idiotic guy moved Lily and James to the ceiling, and Alanna was covered with a blanket once Remus lay onto his back, to look like she ahd slept there all along.

Anya, who had gone down to the common room a bit later than Alanna, walked up to the dorm wanting to know where her friends were.

She walked into the room, and decided to pounce on Sirius. Wow, wasn't that a popular idea that morning?

As she was about to pounce, she paused. Anya had seen Sirius kind of open his eye, and heard a muffled giggle coming from his direction.

"You silly bastard, you're awake and I know it! Now where are my friends? I would like to know, thank you very much!" Sirius sat up, and said, "Look around, Anya."

Anya looked up. James and Lily, in the bunny outfits, were on the ceiling, looking livid. And over on Remus's bed, Remus looked peacefully asleep and Alanna looked embarrassed and furious, seeing as she was practically attached to her crush's butt.

Anya looked between the two, then at Sirius. At first he thought she was going to yell at him, but her face broke into a huge grin.

"You are SOOO evil! This"-She gestured to their friends-"is PURE evil! Wow, you really are good at pranks!" Anya started laughing, and Sirius laughed too.

Sirius looked up at his friends, and said, "Don't worry. There is a way to break both spells, the sticking one and the mute one, but I hope you figure it out soon!" Lily and James glared at him.

"Oh, and Alanna, wake up dear Remus, will ya? The thing you need to do is a two person activity. Or, a two person-joined-as-one activity." Alanna tried to spit at him, but couldn't open her mouth.

Sirius left, with Anya behind him, still laughing maniacally.

Lily thought carefully. That phrase sounded familiar, but surely Sirius couldn't mean… At least, he couldn't expect them to, in this position.

Wait! She had it. 'Kissing is joining to people as one, or at least I hope. Wow, Sirius is cleverer than I realized. I'm still going to kill him, and Anya.'

Lily turned to face James, and kissed him on the cheek. Well, they weren't falling onto the bed they were above, and they couldn't talk, so that didn't work.

Lily tried again. She leaned into the kiss this time, and it was on the lips.

Lily's mouth felt like it was being unzippered, and Lily expected to fall onto the bed. James looked at her, bewildered.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Lily said, "First I thought he was talking about, well, you-know-what, but I realized the trick was to kiss. So, I kissed you! I guess we have to tell Alanna. She'll be SO embarrassed if she has to do this."

James laughed and nodded. "Sirius is actually very clever."

"I've already realized that." Lily replied, a bit wryly.

Lily shouted down to Alanna, "You have to kiss him!" Alanna shook her head no, but Lily rolled her eyes and looked at James.

"I wonder why we haven't been released yet?" James asked, and Lily looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Are really that dense? We have to, uh, kiss again." Lily blushed a bit after saying this. She had never been much for a big physical relationship and all, and a simple kiss on the lips wouldn't do at all.

"Oh, come on Lily! I won't bite, or unless you want me to?" Lily nudged James, and she turned her head sideways.

Their heads inched closer, until Lily couldn't take the stupid suspense. She dove into the kiss, and opened up like she had planned.

'Why am I so nervous? We've kissed like this before- at least a little.' But, as Lily wracked her memory, she didn't remember ever 'french' kissing. Which was quite pathetic for a couple who had been dating for about a month.

When they ended the kiss, the two fell onto the bed roughly, and Alanna turned to stare at them. She mouthed, "HELP!" in a frantic way, and Lily walked over to the bed.

Lily knelt down beside Remus, and shook him hard. The poor boy woke up, and tried to get up.

"What the?" Remus could talk, because Sirius thought he would stay asleep. He, unfortunately, did not have his wand.

"Sirius." Lily stated simply, and Remus nodded. He and Alanna were sort of joined at the hip, and Remus pulled her up, and they stood very awkwardly.

"Um, Remus, the only way to get free is to kiss her." James said. He was still looking gleeful about his and Lily's first 'french' kiss.

Remus looked at Alanna, and she smiled nervously. Lily and James decided to leave, because obviously Alanna had looked away while her two friends kissed. As they were leaving, they changed their outfits into their normal clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL HIM!" Lily had no question about who Alanna was shouting about. Alanna had obviously figured out that she needed a deep kiss to unstuck herself.

"I believe we have missed breakfast." James said in Lily's ear. She jumped, and said, "Want to go to the kitchens? Maybe we'll see Anya and Sirius so I can bloody kill him."

"You better hurry up, Alanna might beat you to it." James said, chuckling.

Lily laughed softly. They had been walking fast, and had already come up to the portrait of the fruit. James tickled the pear, and the two stepped inside.

The kitchen had always felt like home to James. The warm comforting smells, the coziness, and the way he always came here with his best friends (and girlfriend).

"Guess what?" James asked lazily after the two had finished eating their breakfast and were sitting in a chair in the kitchens.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I have never taken you on a real date." James said, looking over at her.

"Are you serious? I never noticed." Lily replied, looking back at James.

"Am I so bland you don't even notice me?" James asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, actually, compared to Sirius, everyone is a bit bland!" Lily said, laughing.

"I would like to take you on a real date." James said, and Lily turned to look at him.

"You could, there's a Hogsmeade weekend next week." Lily said, remembering what she had read on her Head's announcement board that morning.

"Not special enough. I was wondering, Lily, if you would do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" James asked, looking at Lily intently. Lily noticed a spark of fear when she hesitated.

"Why are you asking? I agreed to date you, what do think I'm gonna do? Date you at the same time I go to the ball with some other bloke?" James broke into a smile at Lily's words, and Lily laughed.

"Also, I was wondering, why did you seem so nervous when we kissed?"" Lily asked James. James looked away.

"Well, you never really took interest in that sort of thing, so I kind of didn't want to push it on you…"

"Oh, that's alright. I don't take interest, but it doesn't mean I don't like to, not at all." James looked relieved, and kissed Lily's cheek.

"You have to be the best girlfriend in the world." James said, grinning broadly.

"Well, I _am _Lily Evans!" Lily said in the same tone that James had once used, years earlier.

James laughed, and he looked at the floor nervously.

"Another reason I was nervous…" James said, very quietly.

"Yes?" Lily asked, intent on learning the secret.

"I've been ling to you. Actually, we've been lying to you." James said quickly and nervously.

Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you know Remus is a werewolf, right?" Lily nodded.

"Well, me and Sirius and Peter, we help him." Lily looked at James like he was insane.

"We're animagi."

"Wait. You mean, that's why you came in at 3 a.m. in the morning with about a dozen deep wounds? You've been running around with a werewolf every full moon?" James nodded. He noticed that the house elves were leaving them alone. Good.

"You guys are insane! Or just stupid! How could you do that? What if Remus hurt you? Killed you?" Lily said, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Well, Lily, first of all I am about as big as him. He's a small werewolf. And that means with me and Padfoot we're pretty good at controlling him. And second, we're not stupid. If we're smart enough to actually become animagi, we aren't stupid. Except Peter. He needed help with his potion. And third of all, we can't become werewolves if wwe get bit in animal form." Lily looked at him, and her anger shed away.

"I was just worried. Even back when it was easy to say I hated you. Wow, you really are smart. To become an illegal animgi? That usually is impossible!"

James chuckled. "Not for a Marauder!" James attempted a triumphant pose and fell out of his chair. Lily laughed, and helped him up.

"We'd better go see if Sirius is still alive. James said, his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Sure. Like we really care right now, right?"

"Well, actually I need him next week. Or, rather Remus needs him. That's why I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, other than it wasn't special. I would be too tired or nervous to be much fun."

"Oh, that's okay." Lily said, laughing, and the two raced each other up to Gryffindor tower as the sky outside cleared up and the world outside turned beautiful and bright, with perfect and untouched snow to enjoy.

**Guess what?**

**This is (I think) my longest chapter! Yay for me! It took me awhile, and I rewrote some parts atleast three times. Thanks for the wait!**

**Everyone who reviewed more than once since I stopped answering: Keep lookin for more, I'll review each of you in turn!**

**Emma Barrows: Don't you just love the suspense I put you through? Lol**

**Ilovedrew88: You know what? Oetunia's evil! And some might say him dying of a small shock is unlikely, but… Thanks!**

**Pandas rule the world: too late. Maybe when Lily visits home to let James meet her mum. Thanks lots!**

**Cylobaby: I know, SOO sad! It was hard to write it.**

**Where-my-heart-resides: It's been hard to write. I want mine to be original, but It's so cliché. But clichés are cute and fluffy! Thanks much!**

**Christopher I finks: Hello, again. Luverly review! Thanks and it is sad.**

**White Camelia: Well, Lily's dad is dead, sono hope for him. Thanks for the review!**

**Cheer4cheesecake: thanks glad you like it!**

**Elfgirl325: you aren't the first to actually make an account to review, and it makes me so happy and proud! Thanks so much, you made my day! Cookies and muffins to you lol**

**Always-blond: Your reviews SO make my day. And, marinets? Thanks for the evil creepy thought, last night I dreamt an evil amrinet came to suck my face off. Cute…. Oh, and actually 23 years old is when her dad had Lily. Her mom was 22. I think. And well, my mom was 20 when she had me, so it's not bad. I guess. And James is the hottest thing on this fictional earth! I want hold him and hug him and everythin… But he's taken by the wonderful, perfect Lily. Sigh. Thanks for the reviews and your wonderful FROGGY comment. Lol**

**Kuddls: thanks tons, I know she's SO sad!**

**The-power-of-love: Thanks, I hope I did soon enough!**

**Anray: Nice to now I have your support. I know, don't you hate it when you think you're in for a ncie long good story and it's all just 200 word chapters with crappy writing and a bunch of boring plots that mix up and run into each other. Thanks for the review!**

**BrownEyes90: Have you not read the first book? Look how she reacts to Hagrid! Thanks for the review.**

**Magicgirl45852: Thanks tons, cya next chapter!**

**OperaGustus: Okay where did that come from? Thanks for the review, cya later!**

**Pandas rule the world: cute, me too!**

**BrownEyes90: I know, it's so stupid. I dislike that rule a lot. I know, I was gone a long time, wasn't I? Sorry.**

**The-power-of-love: Thanks tons!**

**Queen of Duct tape: You and Always-blond are competing for my some of my fave reviewers! You guys are always SO unique and you make me laugh lol. Evil bubbles? Sorry, I have a bubble-proof shield. Lol**

**OperaGurus: Thanks!**

**Girlsrule4ever: thanks, you're a nice and cuddly reviewer lol! Thanks again!**

**It's SOOOOO cool I get the BEST reviewers who wait for me when I'm away and want me actually to come back! Lol thanks soooo much!**

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, BABY!**


	16. Damn It

**Hi peoples! I deleted chapter 16, then uplo0aded this as number 16! YAY! lol reviews, please, if you can.  
**

Chapter 16: Damn It

Lily woke up to hear her alarm go off at about 5 a.m. in the morning. She had charmed her alarm so that only she could hear it.

Lily hopped out of bed, and walked down to the common room, charming herself so that she was as quiet as could be.

After reaching Gryffindor Tower, Lily saw James waiting for her.

Conjuring up a few buckets of super glue, Lily walked to the boy's dorm with the buckets behind her, floating lazily.

James had the feathers and chicken mask. Lily laughed quietly at Sirius, who was snoring, curled up at the foot of his bed.

Lily put the buckets down and charmed Sirius to lift up and hang like a mannequin so they could do their job.

Lily and James spread the glue all over Sirius with their wands.

"Get a nice even coating!" James joked, and Lily giggled.

Lily then threw the feathers all over Sirius, and James lowered him onto his bed.

Lily super glued the mask to Sirius's face, and James made the super glue extra permanent with a sticking charm.

Lily charmed a sign onto his back saying, "Kick me, I'm chicken." She didn't really get it, but she really didn't care. It was, after, all 5 in the morning.

Lily and James left Gryffindor Tower almost bursting with laughter. Halfway down the hall, Lily saw James had begun to talk, and Lily slapped her hand over his mouth. Lily heard the feet of someone walking fast up to where Lily and James were standing, and she panicked when she heard the mutterings of the school caretaker, Filch.

James muttered, "Act natural. Pretend we're on patrol."

"At 5 in the morning?" Lily whisper-shrieked, and James nodded.

"What are students doing out of bed- evil, nasty, dirty students!" Filch muttered, catching sight of Lily and James.

James whispered in her ear, "Follow my lead." Lily nodded, hesitantly, and turned to look at Filch.

"What are you doing out of bed?" hissed Filch, leering at James and Lily.

"Lily's got a fever, and I need to get her to the Hospital Wing." James said, quite convincingly. Lily waved her wand behind her back, and her face started to look flushed, and she felt very, very fatigued. Filch was glaring at them the whole way, but he let them pass.

James turned the corner that led would lead them to the Hospital Wing, grabbed at a tapestry and pulled Lily into a secret passage. Lily removed the fever spell and suddenly felt fine.

"Wow. That went better than expected." Lily muttered, while the two of them were walking in a deserted hallway.

"Lily, are you coming to my Quidditch match tomorrow?" James asked, casually.

"Do you think I'd miss my boyfriend's match against Slytherin?" Lily said, laughing slightly.

James shook his head, also laughing. "No, I didn't really think so. But you, Lily, are unique. You could do something unexpected." Lily laughed at James's words.

"You're right, I'm so unexpected." Lily said, smiling in the dark.

Walking the rest of the way, chatting quietly, James and Lily reached their dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning, eager to watch James play. She pulled on her favorite jeans and a blue turtleneck, and dragged on her cloak. 

Lily ran out of her room, seeing that James was probably already out at the pitch. She raced down the stairs, smiling slightly.

Lily stepped outside, and the cold air gave her a shock. The slight fog covered the Quidditch Pitch, and Lily walked up to the stands where she would be sitting with her friends.

"Did the game start?" Lily has Alanna as she sat down.

"No, but it's about to." Alanna answered, staring earnestly at the commentator's position in the stands. Remus was commentating.

The game went well enough, with Gryffindor winning by quite a lead.

As the players landed, Lily rushed down to congratulate James.

As she walked up, she saw a Slytherin sneak up behind James with their wand raised. Lily sub-consciously reached for her wand, but she was too late.

James lay on the ground, his blood staining the grass.

Lily screamed, her eyes full of tears, and she cursed the Slytherin with several of her worst curses mixed together.

Running to James's side, Lily called out, "Someone, get a teacher!" She saw Dumbledore coming, and taking James up on an invisible stretcher.

Lily saw herself getting up and following James and Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. Lily saw James on a hospital bed, and she saw herself sitting next to him, holding his hand.

Lily was sitting at a bed, fully conscious, for once, about the things that had happened. James opened his eyes, and Lily grinned happily.

James sat up, and Lily hugged him tight.

"Um, hello." James said, and Lily heard a note of confusion.

"Hi, James! I can't believe you're awake and okay!" Lily said, smiling at him, expecting him to ask her what happened.

But he asked something unexpected. "Who are you?"

Lily sat back, confused.

"What do mean, James? I'm Lily Evans, your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend." James said, looking at her with suspicion.

"Excuse me, Lily, may I speak with you?" Dumbledore said, from behind Lily.

Lily stood and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I was afraid this would happen." Dumbledore said, sighing. "He lost his memory."

Lily said fearfully, "Will he never have his memory back?"

"Well, he does have a serious case of amnesia. But it's actually temporary, and part of the curse used on him."

Lily sighed with relief. "What will help him to recovery?" she asked.

"Remind him of everything, talk to him, talk his memory back. It'll help. He probably lost only his short term memory, mostly stuff he learned recently or maybe a month or two back."

"Okay. He said he doesn't remember us dating, that was from about 2 months back, I guess."

"Ms. Evans, don't bombard him. H had serious brain damage, we fixed him. Don't upset him, okay?"

Lily nodded, and she turned to face James, who was sitting up in bed, looking confused.

Lily put on a fake smile and walked to James.

James smiled slightly as she came back. "I remember you, Evans. But we aren't dating, like you said."

"Sorry, that was a slip of tongue." Lily said, regretting each word, like they were poison.

"Well, I do remember you're supposed to hate me, really." Lily smiled, as he said that. It was true. James was back the same way he had been two or three months ago, a giant prick.

"We don't hate each other really, but I guess we're not friends." Lily said.

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing? Last thing I remember is dropping you in the mud." James laughed as he remembered the incident, that had left Lily boiling mad.

"Oh, you kind of got cursed and you landed here. You can't remember the last three months because you kind of got hurt bad." Lily didn't exactly tell the truth, but didn't lie either.

"So, you're saying you cursed me hard enough to land me in here for three months?"

"Er…" Lily said, looking at her feet.

"No probs. I think it's funny. You were destined to eventually give me lasting damage." James laughed, standing up.

Lily sighed. "We've got a lot of catching up to do." Lily said, smiling sadly.

Lily took James up to their dorm, re-showing him all the wonders. The whole time, he kept two or three steps behind her, avoiding her gaze. Lily was frustrated.

By the time they finished the tour, Lily was spitting mad.

"Getting your friggin' memory erased in no reason for you to change completely!" Lily shouted at him, once back in the common room.

"What?" James said, confused. He seemed to be really confused lately…

"Ugh! You were at a Quidditch match, Slytherin lost as usual, a stupid idiot attacked you, and you were out for the night! But you woke up, with temporary amnesia!" Lily shouted at him.

James stood there, his jaw dropped.

"Shall I add to the epic tale? We were quite happily dating, you wake up and won't believe me, and I have to pretend my boyfriend hates me!" Lily shrieked out each word, and turned toward her room and ran to her bed, locking the door.

She heard James knock on her door, then walk away.

Lily sat their, on her bed, moping for a while. 'Ugh! I feel horrible.'

Lily realized she was being ridiculous, and she got up and went to the common room. James was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire.

"Hi James." Lily said, sullenly.

"Hi, Lily." James said, looking at her.

"Were we really dating?" James asked, staring at Lily.

"Yes." Lily said, simply.

"I suppose I believe it." James said, staring at the fire again.

"Dumbledore said you'll get your memory back, by tomorrow or so."

"Good. I kind of miss it, you know?" James said, chuckling.

Lily laughed slightly. "Sorry for freaking out. You were, well, acting like a jerk, really. Like you did last year."

"Sorry." James said. Lily got up and went to her room.

* * *

The next day Lily woke up suddenly, and the first thing she saw was giant hazel eyes. 

"Woah!" Lily sat up, and James was smiling from beside her bed.

"What the bloody hell-" Lily started, but she stopped when she noticed his huge grin.

"I remember something!" James aid, ecstatically.

"Yeah? What?" Lily said, yawning.

"I remember kissing you once, and asking you out!" James said, his voice filled with glee.

"Good for you. Did you have to wake me up at 7 a.m. on a Sunday to tell me that?" Lily said, yawning greatly. She thumped back onto her pillows.

"Um, Lily, it's the day of a huge quiz in History of Magic. Not Sunday." James said, his voiced barely covering his laughter.

"What?" Lily said, hopping out of bed. She tried to pull her socks on while hopping around, trying to find her notes.

"I'm kidding Lily!" James said, bursting with laughter.

"You idiot!" Lily said, slightly smiling.

James laughed. Lily walked over to her bed, and threw herself down onto it.

"I don't feel like getting up." Lily whined.

"Too bad. Your friends miss you!" James said, smiling again.

"Yah, well, tell them to bugger off. I'm tired." Lily said, her face buried in her pillow.

"C'mon, Lily! I wanted to show you something." James whined, pouting.

"Urgh." Lily grumbled from inside her pillow.

"Fine." Lily suddenly found herself upside down, pajamas and all.

"Put me down, you imbecile!" Lily shrieked, her hair flying everywhere.

"No can do." James said, laughing.

James levitated her down the stairs, cast a spell that she was dressed in her uniform and walked outside, all with her floating along side him.

Lily grumbled all the way down the hall, and when James set her on the floor, Lily had to restrain herself from tackling him.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Lily gasped. The hall was snowing! Like, a real blizzard!

"What did you do, James?" Lily said, barely able to hear herself over the wind.

"Me and the marauders modified the weather spell on the ceiling to actually snow. It's not cold snow, though. But it's a little windy."

Lily groaned, and started thinking of ways to get rid of all the snow.

After Lily got rid of the storm, though, James was no wear in sight.

"What in bloody hell is he up to…" Lily thought uneasily. It was bad enough that it was 7:30 a.m. on a Sunday and she wasn't in bed, but now her boyfriend disappeared on her? Oh, this was a happy morning.

Lily searched for James around the Great Hall,w here wind-swept students were sitting under the tables to protect them from the past storm.

Lily eventually gave up and went to sleep until noon, then did homework. She's such a lively girl, isn't she?

* * *

"Demented. Absolutely demented." Lily grumbled, just coming from Care of Magical Creatures. 

"I know. Those stupid billywigs are gonna have me floating for a week." James said, walking a few inches off the ground, on thin air.

"Not that. Have you even noticed the stinking calendar lately?"

"Uh…. No." James said, walking up a wall so he was levitating 20 feet in the air, and his feet a few inches from the wall.

"Get down. And, James, we have a little over a month to plan and execute this stupid Yule Ball."

"Great, now your official first date with me is stupid?" James asked as he walked down from the wall.

"Bite me, James."

"Gladly!" James laughed. The two entered the Great Hall for dinner just as about 20 gallons of ice cold water fell onto Lily and James.

"Sirius!" James roared. The afore mentioned culprit stood up, gave a short bow, and sprinted past James and Lily out into the hallway.

Lily caught James by the collar just in time to keep him from running off after Sirius.

"We're gonna eat, because without the nourishment you might become so light you levitate yourself up to the sky." James grinned at Lily's words, and he walked over to the table.

James tried to sit down, but ended up three inches above the seat, making it hard for him to eat, because he kept moving up and down on accident.

Lily laughed and grabbed a plate, and heaped it with food. She was starving. Lily also had to think hard about the Yule Ball, because she had no ideas about what she and James would do.

"Hey, James, I have an idea for the Yule Ball!" Alanna said.

"What si it?" James asked, his half-chewed food spraying all over.

"Ew, James, don't talk with your mouth full. Well, anyway, I was thinking about having floating mistletoe, that doesn't let you out until you kiss the person you got caught with."

"That's been done before, but good idea." Lily said, while eating her sandwich. Anya laughed.

"Of course it's been done before, especially by horny seventh year boys with nothing better to do." Lily laughed at Anya's take of things.

Sirius walked over to the table, cautiously. He saw that Lily and James were not giving him murderous glares, so he grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Sorry about the water, guys, had to do it really."

"You did, Sirius? I really don't see why." Lily said, glaring at him. James raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Yeah, I had to, seeing as you covered me with feathers before the big Quidditch match!" Sirius said, giving Lily an evil glare of his own.

"Oh, about that, it was actually because of your really gay Playboy bunny crap you pulled. You know, thanks for that, now we have a good blackmail." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, confused.

"We know your weakness for cute little bunnies." James said, laughing. Sirius glared at them, while shoving food into his mouth.

The bell rang, and Lily hopped up along with James and Alanna. They raced off to Ancient Runes, which proved to be very boring that day, mostly notes and a pop quiz that of course, Lily was prepared for.

* * *

By the end of the day, the whole group was muttering how evil teachers were. Lily and James decided, after dinner and homework, they would work on the Yule Ball plans. 

Lily was extremely tired, but managed to stay awake with James to plan some of the Yule Ball. As was usual, the food would be summoned by menus, and there would be lots of dancing.

Lily decided that everyone could come, but the 4th years and below had to leave at 8. The dance was to be from 6 p.m. to 10 p.m.

James argued that it would be way long, but Lily countered it with saying that all the years needed a chance.

See, she pictured it that 5th years and above probably wouldn't come until 8, when the younger year's left, so it actually would only be about 2 hours of a dance for them.

"But what about us?" whined James. "We have to be there the whole time, and if you're right, half of the time with a bunch of whiny little firsties!"

"Suck it up, buddy boy." Lily said, teasingly. "We'll just eat early and spend the rest of the time dancing. We have to open the dance anyway."

James pouted, but was happily busy charming the mistletoe, and practicing with himself and Lily. Unfortunately for him, instead of not being able to get out, they got sprayed with plant fertilizer potion, and then let out of the charmed plant's hold.

"Okay, gotta work on that…" James muttered, cleaning himself off with a spell, along with Lily. It was near midnight when Lily called it quits, and they both went to bed, unhappy that it was Monday, and had a week left of school.

**Hi people! Sorry for not writing for so long. I've been tired, and sick, and school has been murder (three tests in two days! UNFAIR!)**

**But I've updated and rewritten that piece of crap I shamefully posted as chapter 16.**

**Here's the deal: I'm not going to answer any reviews today. All my review responses are going to be from chapter 17 and up, okay? Or atleast, all people who reviews chapter 16 recently won't get ehir reviews answered, sorry.**


	17. Perfect

Chapter 17: Perfect

Lily stretched as she woke up, and she hopped out of bed. Her head hurt from staying up late, and getting up too early, so she performed a Relief spell, which helped a lot.

Lily walked out of her room after she had gotten ready, and as she passed through the common room, she heard a humming noise above her.

A bit of mistletoe was hanging above her, humming sweetly "Deck the Halls". James probably had perfected his charm on the mistletoe after Lily had gone to bed, and had chosen her as the first victim.

James probably hadn't anticipated the problems about exactly who gets stuck under mistletoe with who…

Lily smiled and continued walking out of the Head's common room. She figured James was already up and down at breakfast, seeing as they had a test in potions this morning. Won't that be fun!

Lily passed several f her friends from other houses on the way to breakfast, and each time she remembered the mistletoe last second and kept her distance from the males in the corridor. She didn't know how close you had to be to be stuck under the mistletoe.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Lily spotted her friends and went to sit next to them. James had saved her a seat, and as she sat down, James kissed her. With a final hum, the mistletoe departed with a pop.

"Nice charm work, buddy boy." Lily said, cheerfully. She noticed Alanna and Remus talking casually, and Sirius and Anya were having an argument/friendly debate/asking Anya out thingy.

Sirius continually was asking her out, while Anya was either declining or arguing why he wanted to go out with her. Lily snorted into her oatmeal when Anya said, "If you want to go out with me, ask!" Apparently, she hadn't heard Sirius persistent questions of, "Will you go out with me?"

Lily laughed, and turned back to her breakfast.

"I can't believe Slughorn's giving us a test. He really sucks." James grumbled, staring glumly into his now cold oatmeal. Lily laughed.

"Of course, he won't suck when you ace the test and become a great Auror or whatever you're planning, right, James?" Lily said, laughing again.

"Speaking on planning, what's your career plan, Lils?" James said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I think I'll be a Healer, or an Auror. It depends on my grades." Lily said, laughing slightly.

"what's so funny? I think it's great that you want to be a Healer! But I'll be worried if you become an Auror…" James said, staring at Lily with a bit of worry.

"Don't be worried. You'll probably be right by my side, won't you, James?" Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"Hopefully." James said, smiling back at Lily. James caught sight of his watch and exclaimed, "We have less then ten minutes before the test! We gotta hurry!"

Lily jumped up, still holding a piece of toast, and James, Lily, and their friends rushed off to the potion's classroom.

* * *

The 6 friends slid into the classroom just as the bell rang. They sighed with relief, and they paired off to sit at their desks. 

"Now, students, you have the test on the board as well on the parchment I'm handing out. Complete the potion on the board and answer the questions on the parchment. You have one hour." Slughorn said, passing out the parchment.

Lily had paired up with Alanna, and they both gathered the ingredients silently. Lily started mixing the potion, and Alanna started answering the questions. They both did about 5 steps or questions, then traded off.

That system worked quite well, and hey finished quickly, unlike the people silently fighting over who did what or both doing one thing and having little time for the questions or potion.

Lily sat back in her chair, watching the purple haze rising from the complicated potion she and Alanna had brewed.

Alanna was doodling on a spare piece of parchment, like she often did. Alanna liked her doodles and got, er, 'insight' from them often and saved them in a desk drawer in her dorm. Lily leaned over to see what she was doodling.

The parchment said, "Alanna+Remus…" and the names were circled by a heart. Lily sighed and grinned as Alanna looked at her, blushing. Lily flashed a small inked doodle on her wrist saying, "Lily+James." Alanna giggled softly, and Lily grinned again.

* * *

Classes were over quickly that day, and Lily collapsed on the couch in the Head's rooms. 

"James." She whined, positioning herself so she was hanging upside down from the couch.

"What?" James said, walking into the common room.

"We have a prefect meeting tomorrow." Lily said, twisting her body so she was upright on the couch again.

"/Don't worry about it. It's a piece of cake, really. Just say, 'Make the Great Hall pretty by the Yule Ball and patrol every once in a while, and you're good.'" James said, smiling.

"Right. You forgot Peeves." Lily said, smiling, and she once again positioned herself upside down.

"Oh, yeah, and we'll tell the ickle prefects to watch out for Peeves." James said, laughing. Lily giggled.

James set his face so it was inches from Lily's upside down one, and he said, "I absolutely love every inch of your smart-aleck being."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Oh, James, you're so sweet!" After saying this, Lily brought her upside down face forward and kissed James.

It was a sweet kiss, like the ones every young girl dreams about. Lily pulled away and pulled herself upright, stretching.

"I'm heading to bed, night James." Lily said, as she walked to her bedroom.

James gave her a puppy dog face, and Lily laughed.

"Sorry, James, I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

The week came and went, then two weeks, then the whole month, practically. The Yule Ball was upon them, and Lily and James were swamped with preparations. 

The day of the ball, Lily and James were setting up decorations and the tables and such.

"Mood lights- set!" James said, laughing as he flicked his wand and the room became dimly lighted and the light was slightly tinted blue.

"Nice effect." Lily said, as she was stringing holly around the room.

A slight humming was coming from the mistletoe hanging around the room. Lily had charmed them to hum softly when 'dormant' but when activated by a student, they would hum a bit louder.

James had gotten hold of a band called, "Hex A Gone". James didn't really get the name, but he did know that the songs were popular and that they could play some really original Christmas music.

After setting up, Lily and James left to go get ready.

* * *

Lily walked into her room, and smiled seeing the plain white dress she ha bought for 12 galleons. Lily, first of all, was not rich. That was obvious. But she really is a good witch. 

Lily lengthened the short dress to about floor length. Then, she transfigured the sleeveless dress to have bell sleeves and the neckline to be a flattering V-neck.

The color, she changed to an off white.

Lily charmed her hair to be in a twist that loosened and spilled onto her porcelain neck and her bangs were in a slanted cut that flattered her soft features and green eyes.

She also transfigured a small silver necklace into a silver chain that held a single small emerald.

Lily walked out of her room, and into James's arms to walk down to the ball.

"Lily, you look… You look amazing!" James said, grinning hugely. Lily smiled and nodded slightly.

"James, you couldn't look more handsome." Lily reached up and mussed James's carefully gelled hair.

"Hey!" James said in indignation. Lily grinned.

"You looked better with messy hair." Lily said, smiling. James laughed and they continued down the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

Lily gasped, even though she had been here just a few minutes ago. It was because the Marauders had spelled out, "MERRY XMAS, HOGWARTS! SINCERELY, THE MARAUDERS!" Lily laughed, and turned to James.

James whimpered slightly, and Lily laughed again. Lily gave him a slight shove, and then hugged him.

"You and your retard friends are geniuses…" Lily said into James shoulder, grinning madly.

Lily pulled away and the two walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.

The hall was beautiful. The music was already playing, and the hall was filling up with 1st and 3rd years. The other years weren't that desperate to be at a school dance, and were staying away for a little time.

Lily and James both sat at the heads table, and said to their plates their meal choices. Lily ordered ravioli and meatballs, while James had some shepherds pie and pizza.

Lily and James talked about what a success the ball was so far. As Lily put it, "It couldn't be more perfect, so far."

The fourth years had arrived about an hour into the ball, and Lily decided to open the official dancing. She had explained to the band that they were going to play mostly music in the background until she and James opened the dance.

Lily leaned into James's chest, and they slow danced for the first time. It was so sweet, and James whispered into Lily's ear, "Enjoying our first date?"

"You know I am." Lily closed her eyes and let herself be swept into the perfect dance, the perfect date, and her (kinda) perfect man.

As everyone in the world knows, nothing can be perfect for long…

* * *

**I haven't updated, I'm not answering reviews... I'm SO evil, aren't I?**

**To let you know, I ove you, all of my reviewers! Not gushy love or anything, just the appreciation of you being there... So it pains me to say I'm not going to be answering reviews anymore. **

** I enjoy writing, but I'm sooo busy with sports and stuff and I just think it would be easier for me to get out chapters faster without the hassle of answering every single review. I'll talk to you people later! And I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop reviewing! I still reading my reviews, you know!**

**Now, I shall make like a donut hole and dissapear! **


	18. Attacks and Studying

**Chapter 18: Attacks and Studying**

Lily leaned heavily into James, sighing happily. It was near the end of the dance, and Lily was about ready to end it.

Lily announced to the thinning crowd that all students shall return to bed, and that she and James would be patrolling for stragglers.

James took her hand and they waited as the occupants of the hall filed out, in groups of two or three.

James gave Lily a tight hug, and he led her into a dark, shadowy corner of a second floor corridor after climbing the steps. A few steps, and Lily couldn't recognize the place in the dark. James kissed softly, and Lily kissed him back.

Lily realized she was breaking a billion rules, but who hasn't? James was still kissing her as she heard a noise coming from around a dark corner.

Lily pulled away from James and she turned the corner, peering into the darkness. She saw two figures struggling, and one person threw the other down, and said, "Bitch."

The tall figure strode away, and Lily rushed to the girl lying on the floor.

"Oh my god! Oh crap!" Lily said, as she heaved the girl into a sitting position up against the wall. It was Megan Torhy, a normal girl form Slytherin. The girl groaned, and she suddenly convulsed. Lily turned to James and said, "She's having a seizure! Get a teacher, anybody!" James turned and ran, after giving Lily a worried glance.

Lily had a shocking thought. What if the man came back? Lily pulled her loosening hair into a ponytail, and held the Megan's head steady as her body shook around, because any damage to the head wouldn't be good. Megan shook slightly less with each passing moment, and finally her body calmed and stopped twitching. Lily was seriously freaked out, and she lit her wand. Megan's eyes were open, and they were searching Lily's face with a fear that Lily had only seen in movies. James came rushing down the corridor, with Madame Pomfrey behind him.

"I got Madame Pomfrey!" James gasped, as he slowed down.

"Is she still having a seizure?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No- I don't know. She's conscious, at least." Megan groaned, and Madame Pomfrey magicked up a stretcher and lifted the girl into it. Madame Pomfrey turned to look at Lily and James.

"I advise you two to go to bed. Whoever did this may still be wandering around."

Lily's eyes widened, and James clutched her hand compulsively.

Lily and James walked back to their common room, holding their wands with one hand and holding hands with the other.

Lily and James stayed up the rest of the night talking, and Lily fell asleep in James's arms on the couch.

* * *

The school was shell shocked by the attack. A Voldemort attack in their school? Lily swears she will neuter the person who started that rumor. James was worried about catching the guy who did it, and he ran searches for three days of the castle, the grounds, everything. Of course, he could have looked on the Marauders Map but it had disappeared, apparently Peter had borrowed it and had not returned it. James was seriously regretting befriending the idiot, but Sirius liked to pick on him, so… 

Normal life returned after over a month, and after threatening messages had turned up in many people's dorms, in the form of crimson ink on black paper nailed onto doors, beds, and trunks.

It was now into late February, and even with Spring Break approaching, and N.E.W.T.s still over 4 months away, people were grim and studious. Well, mostly the 5th and 7th years.

Sirius groaned several times as the laughs and shouts drifted in through a window.

"Why do we have to study?" he asked, whining.

"Because Lily said so." James and Remus said in unison.

"Why can't we go play?"

"Because Lily said so."

"I want to play!"

"Because Lily said so." Sirius laughed at James and Remus, as they looked up in confusion.

"Hi guys. I got my book bag and- Hey! Sirius, where are you going?" Lily said sharply, seeing Sirius trying to sneak out the 4th floor window.

"Ummm… to go study outside!"

"That's a great idea! Please, Lily?" James asked. Sirius muttered, "You would have sworn she had a whip…"

"Sure…" Lily said vaguely, as she was already immersed in one of her books. Remus also was reading an Advanced Charms book, and Sirius and James hurried out of the library to go throw half-melted snow at the younger students.

James stepped outside into the brisk air. It was such a relief after the musty, stifled air of the library. James scooped up some snow with his bare hands and sent down Sirius's shirt. Sirius retaliated by shoving James into a puddle. Soon, the whole yard was full of students shoving one another, and then it all stopped. A huge splash had sounded through the grounds, and the lake's serene, only-slightly-melted surface was rippling. James gasped, and ran toward the lake. A young second year girl was crying hysterically.

"My sister- she's only a first year, she tripped and fell in!" James stripped off his robe and shoes, and he dove in. A quick Bubble Head charm and a warming spell made the cold not so severe. James couldn't say the same for the fast-disappearing first year.

James had barely snatched her sleeve when a dark shape flashed by. James did NOT want to stick around and find out what it was, and he dragged the girl up to the surface of the lake. James pulled her to the shore, where McGonagall was waiting. She levitated the girl up, and as James climbed out the lake, she handed him a heavy cloak and the instructions to get to Madame Pomfrey.

Lily was reading (what else?) when a huge splash drew her attention. She caught a flash of motion, before she witnessed James diving into the lake. Lily half shrieked, half gasped. She jumped up, grabbed Remus's arm, and they were outside just as James was climbing out of the lake with a young girl levitating by his side, as McGonagall stood nearby.

Lily ran to James as he was accepting a cloak from McGonagall. "Oh my god!" Lily cried out.

She gave James a sturdy hug, and couldn't care in the least he was getting her soaking wet. Lily escorted James to the Hospital Wing, and used her knowledge of hypothermia to administer spells, hot chocolate, and give him a bed, all with shouted bursts of instructions from Madame Pomfrey from across the room, where she was helping the little girl who had fallen in.

All the while, Lily was talking to James about how brave he was, and that he had saved the girl's life, and so on.

* * *

James got out of the hospital wing the next day, much to the protest of Madame Pomfrey, who had wanted him to stay for at least another day. 

"Geez. You'd think the lady would get tired of seeing me in there." James muttered as he played a quick game of wizard's chess with Sirius after lunch. It was actually a weekend, so James hadn't missed any classes, much to his disappointment (and Lily's happiness).

James was even more of a celebrity now, if it was possible. Lily found it all very suffocating. James preferred to take Lily's point of view, instead of Sirius's, which was, "DUDE! Do you know how many girls would tattoo your names on themselves right now?" Very scary…

A very prominent death also affected the wizarding community the next day. A Hufflepuff's family had all been killed, and all because they wouldn't switch to Voldemort's side. James's family had been on the 'death' list for years, but for how long could his family survive?

Spring break passed quickly, and painfully, too. James's parents thought him to be safer at Hogwarts then at home, though he had begged to come home. Lily was on a study rampage, and he needed an escape.

"Lily."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Sirius can go outside! Why can't I?"

"No."

"PLLLEEEASSSE!"

"No."

"You're mean."

"No."

"No what?"

"No."

"May I stay in and study?"

"No- hey wait!" but by the time Lily realized it, James was running for his life outside the library to the grounds.

Lily grumbled but turned back to her book. Shouts and laughter from the grounds drifted in, and Lily tried to focus on the book in front of her.

"_Most herbs in Northern Lakes are…_" Lily stopped, staring out the window by her table. James was wrestling with Sirius, and Remus was laughing, on the ground under the tree.

Lily slammed her book shut, and picked up her stuff. Grabbing everything, she set off to the grounds.

"When in Rome!" she muttered as she ran to her friends out on the lawn.

* * *

Many people were happy and loose after vacation, but that did not include the 5th and 7th years. Scarily enough, the 5th and 7th years were pulling all nighters in the library and digging through notes from first year. 

Even James and Sirius were freaking out and studying. You knew people were stressed when even the Marauders were studying. Lily was actually slightly less stressed, which was surprised. She was more smug than freaked out, and she hovered over her friends, saying, "I told you so… You should have started studying way before…"

James got so tired of studying, he did anything and everything to study without actually opening a book.

One particularly amusing game was were Sirius would do something infuriating, and Lily would hold him down until he could answer ten questions without mistake. It was rough on Sirius, who would have to run for his life after James was let go.

N.E.W.T.'s were creeping up, and they were all so stressed, it was a wonder they could even concentrate enough to study.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! OMG, I am the luckiest girl ever! Lol I got a boyfriend, so like I THINK I'm the happiest person on Earth. Lol**

**No review answers this time, my friends. I'm sorry, but I'm seriously stressed because I have WAY too much homework, plus chores, and I'M SORRY!**

**I'll try to update soon….**

**OH MY GOD! Only two or three more chapters and this is all over! That's so SAD!**

**But I'll have a fresh story coming out hopefully… lol check in soon (maybe) for more updates!**


	19. NEWTS and more

**Chapter 19: NEWTS**

Lily seemed to have sweat at least two buckets full, and James was cool and calm as ever. NEWTS were in an hour, and Lily couldn't bring herself to eat.

Her stomach growled hungrily, though, as she stared at her porridge. Sirius was wolfing down his food and James calmly eating some toast. With one hand, because the other was holding Lily's to help her clam down. It wasn't helping much.

A thought struck Lily.

"James." She said softly.

"Yeah, Lily?" James said.

"James, after these tests… We're leaving Hogwarts."

"Um, yeah, I suppose…" The thought had just occurred to James and it hit him hard.

"James? What are we gonna do?"

"I don't really know…"

"Oh my god, James, I don't have any where to go… I can't live with Mum or Petunia…"

"Well… We can always cross that bridge when we come to it."

Lily nodded, and she felt so old, much too old for a 17-year-old girl…

They first went to Arithmancy, Lily, James, and Remus all together. Then, DADA, all of them. Potions, next, then Divination for Anya, and Muggle Studies for the rest of them.

That was all the written exams for the day. The practical exams were tomorrow, for those classes, then the cycle repeated with other classes.

Lily was breathing hard. She was in a dueling portion of the exam for the DADA, and she had been hit with several curses (all blocked) sent tons of curses, jinxes, and counter-jinxes at a target for accuracy, dummy for measuring power, and at a volunteer to see effectiveness. It was all very exhausting, but Lily was holding her own.

James was having problems, though. He was an excellent student, but he accidentally missed the second target and the jinx got sent flying back to him. He barely had enough time to pull up shield charm, and he was sure it took off a few points. He was also breathing fast, because his 'volunteer' happened to be Snape, and Snape had a certain reflex that made him send back a curse when the examiner was looking away.

That night was the Astronomy practical exam, because it was clear enough to see the sky.

The next day, Care of Magical Creatures for half of them (not Lily, Remus, Sirius, or James) practical and written (they were both short), History of Magic for Lily, Herbology for all of them, and Transfiguration at the end of the day. All the written exams were completed, and now all that was left was Herbology and Transfiguration practicals.

Lily was considerably calmer, now that most of the exams were done. She was sure of her abilities in the other exams, and she couldn't wait for them to be over.

After the exams, they had career counseling (for the third or fourth time) for the last time and then a whole week to blow. Lily was looking forward to swimming in the lake and hanging out with her friends.

But there was the question of MORE school. She had healer training- yeah, she was definitely going to be a Healer.

That meant at least a year of school, then internship for another year, then she had to take final exams for her total training experience, then she could be a healer. Wonderful.

James was going to be an auror- Lily was nervous about him going into a battle, but the funny thing was, he had less training than a Healer. Lily supposed it was both because Healers had to save people lives and Aurors just battled people- well, that's not much of a difference, but also they needed a lot more Aurors since Voldemort was on the rise. God, she hoped James would be okay.

* * *

Six Months Later- 

Lily walked into her London flat. She had lived here since she had gotten out of school, and she lived with James. Except, like she had thought, she wasn't free of school yet. She had been accepted into Healer Training almost the week she had gotten out of school. Lily was studying Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays for the past six months. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she worked at Madame Malkins. Malkins had been the only shop with a spot open for a 17 year old, since most of the spots had been taken already.

Lily did pull her weight, even though James was plenty rich enough to pay for the rent many times over each month. She bought groceries, paid half the rent, and felt very good about it, even though she was often broke after all that.

Tonight, she couldn't relax and watch TV (they lived in a muggle flat, and James had wanted to have a TV) because she had a dinner with James.

Alanna and Anya were insisting he was going to propose, but Lily doubted it. James still wasn't the commitment type, even though he insists he wanted to be with her forever.

Maybe…

Lily showered and dressed, and since James said he would meet her at their favorite magical restaurant, she wore a beautiful satin cream colored off-the-shoulder dress that went to her calves. Lily loved it, and had worn it several times on dates.

Lily Apparated to the restaurant, and entered. The maitre d' seated her at the table James had reserved. Lily sat and waited for him. She was early, so she hadn't expected him to be there yet.

Lily sat for another twenty minutes, then another half hour, then finally James was late for a total of an hour and a half. Lily stood and stormed out of the restaurant, Apparated barely stepping out of the door.

Lily magically changed her clothes, and threw herself onto her bed. She couldn't bring herself to cry. It was the third date in a row James had stood her up. Actually, the last two he was only extremely late. He had actually stood her up…

Lily locked her door (Lily didn't share a room with James, if your… er… of that mind) and took down her hair, and wiped off her makeup. James always had an excuse, once an emergency Auror mission, he didn't have to tell her, and then Sirius tried to drown himself in alcohol trying to deal with his failed first attempt at Auror school. Sirius is now a successful Auror rookie, only second to James.

Lily had been so proud of James, so happy for him. She understood. This was too far. He hadn't said anything, he stood her up, he had even told his supervisors not to give him ANY missions tonight. This cannot be happening.

A door slammed. Lily pulled her robe on, and sat next to the door. The footsteps were heavy and every second step was wooden and clunking. Lily could recognize those footsteps any where. Moody!

Lily unlocked her door quickly, because Moody was known for blasting open locked doors. She looked at the old man standing in her kitchen, and smiled shakily.

"Lily, there's been an incident…" Something must be seriously wrong, thought Lily. Moody never uses her first name.

"What happened? James wasn't at our da- ohmygod." Her words, her very thoughts started slurring with panic. Moody took a step toward her, and grasped her shoulder with one gnarled hand.

"James was attacked in this home, ambushed. He had stopped here before meeting you, as James told Sirius. James was injured gravely, but managed to fend off the Death Eaters until someone noticed the scuffle."

"Sowhere'sJames?" Lily's words slurred, blended together as if she was drunk. The shock was slowly seeping away, and Lily tried to grasp the situation.

"He's at St. Mungos-"

Lily shook her head quickly as he said this, and Apparated to St. Mungos before Moody could finish his sentence.

Lily must have been quite a sight to the receptionist, Lily's clothes just a tank top, sweatpants, and robe, all mussed up from the sloppy Apparition.

"James Potter?" Lily said a little fiercely. The receptionist said shakily, "Uh- 4th f-floor, 3rd d-door on th-the left…"

Lily ran to the stairs, and ran all the way to James's room. She entered the room, despite several protests form the doctors.

"Oh my god, James…" Lily sobbed for the first time, seeing James bruised and bloody, his head bandaged heavily.

James was sleeping, and Lily feared the worst.

This continued for nearly three days, Lily calling in sick to both Healer training (easy, since the instructor often came around to talk to Lily in James's room) and the Madame Malkins. Sirius and all of her and James's other friends stopped by, also.

On the third day in the afternoon, James twitched, and moved his head. Lily didn't notice until he opened his eyes, and said, "Mum-"

He groaned slightly, and muttered "Mum" again. Lily gasped and gave James a squeeze.

James groaned, and Lily let go. "Oh, Lily…"

"Oh James, I thought I'd lost you..." **(Very sappy, sorry…)**

"I'm sorry Lily… I stood you up…"

Lily laughed loud and hard. James stared at her quizzically, and Lily said, "I don't care…"

"Hey, check the pocket of my coat… Sorry I couldn't give you it on our date…"

Lily reached into his coat, wondering what he was talking about. She pulled out a beautiful lily-shaped box. Lily slowly opened it, and saw a silver band entwined with leaves with a gorgeous crystal and diamond lily lying on white velvet.

"Oh god, James…" Lily gasped.

James smiled, saying slowly, "Well, since your so smart you've probably figured out what this is… But, just in case… Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, James, of course I will!" Lily gave him a huge hug, making James groan in pain. Lily drew back and kissed his forehead.

"I never could have guessed this is the way you would propose…" Lily whispered. And neither had James, but he got the answer he had wanted, and this was about as perfect as it could be…

* * *

**THE VERY SAPPY END**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm happy I actually did… this story ahd slipped my mind, I'm SO sorry!**

**I won't answer reviews, but I will say-**

**THANK YOU!**

**Without your reviews and support, I would never have had the courage to go on. Thank you once again, and try my other story, which I have just updated. I luvers you all! You were great!**


End file.
